Mission: Seduce Yuuri
by WitheredWings
Summary: In which Wolfram gets harrassed by Yuuri, who isn't really Yuuri, but his soul, which, according to Conrad, asks him to seduce the real Yuuri. What should Wolfram do, when Yuuri's life is depending on it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So... this is my first fanfic about KKM.. I know it's a bit different.. but wait till the fluff comes up in the next chapter or so! Anyhow, I'm not English, soo.. please have mercy on my grammar and stuff :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh, and no matter how much I want Yuuri and Wolfram to get together.. they are not really mine.

------------------------------------------------------------  
1.

It hadn't been long since Yuuri came back, and the whole castle was still in the infamous 'be the best you can be'-mode, since the "precious" Maoh was back. You could see it everywhere. There were delicious meals, even better than before -Günter had hired a new chef-, the garden seemed to enjoy the summer much more as it used to, since the gardeners had been tending to them a little bit more and as a result, a lot of the weed was gone and the flowers really came out – or, as Yozak liked to put it: you could actually see them, now-, and everybody had their uniforms cleaned and tried to impress his Majesty with their skills.

In other words, the castle zoomed; rumours were flying everywhere, people stopping to chat or just standing still to look out of the window and be happy weren't strange things to see and everybody just seemed.. happier. Even the maids tried their hardest; they were running everywhere, nearly knocking you over, and then again, nowhere, as they seemed to want everything to look well-tended to, but they always seemed to be away whenever you would actually be insìde the room itself.

It was a strange ritual and Wolfram, who had always thought of it as ridiculous, -the maids should be more carefull in the hallways- was now standing in the library, amazed by the fact that one of the maids was, again, gone in seconds. He went to a random wall full of books and chose one, then sat down to finally have some peace. As Yuuri had come back days ago, he had been busy with a lot of things, such as expeditions and sparring lessons with Yuuri and Konrad.

Yuuri had long passed the level of a child in swordplay, and Konrad had asked him, Wolfram, to help Yuuri with his training. Wolfram, the loyal -and completely objective- fiancé of Yuuri, felt obliged to help out as much as he could, and although he had been staring a lot at Yuuri, who looked quite nice in the morning sun, -objectively, of course- he had certainly helped them. Wolfram sighed and tried to read again, when he heard a sound. He jumped up, whirled around, and found that Yuuri had been in the library too, just a few bookcases further.

Yuuri seemed to be engrossed in another helpless novel only he could read, and Wolfram smiled as he saw the wimp curl up in his chair, with his book in his hands. He then snorted and sat down again, head in Yuuri's direction. He watched Yuuri for a while, trying to put a finger on the emotion he felt as he watched him smile at the book and then curling up a bit more. He couldn't name it, really, but he knew some would call it affection. Indeed, it could be it. It had to be affection. But why had he, Wolfram, fallen for that wimpy excuse of a Maoh? Why had he humiliated himself by not ending their engagement and why, oh why, had he not yet given up? Wolfram sighed. He knew why. Ofcourse he knew why. Yuuri had been the reason Wolfram became softer and Yuuri had been the one Wolfram had opened his heart to.

He knew. He knew he loved Yuuri, but it was all in vain. Yuuri didn't love him, Yuuri liked girls and, to his dismay, Wolfram was no girl. No, he was a boy, and it wasn't a good thing in Yuuri's world, if a boy liked you. It was considered inappropriate. Wolfram frowned and acted like he was reading, while he was, in fact, very angry about the whole situation. If Yuuri didn't love him, then why, for the love of god, did he continue their engagement? Everybody with some sense would have cut it off by now, but not Yuuri. Oh no, the witty king couldn't even talk about it properly.

Wolfram slammed his book shut and put it back between the other books.  
He needed another book. He went into another path, in which he hoped to find a _good_ book; one with a lot of pirates and princesses and witty persons like Yuuri, who would then be captured by a lovely person, such as Wolfram was, and then fall in love and live happily ever after. He followed the backs of the books with his finger as he read them, pulling out some of them and then deciding they weren't good enough. He stood there for a while, trying to find the perfect book, as he felt breath tickling his neck. He turned around swiftly and put his hand on the hilt of his sword, but saw nothing. He stood still for a while, waiting for a movement, but didn't see anything.

Was he going crazy? _No_, he had certainly felt it. There, there it was again! Wolfram turned around and was met with an astounding silence and, yet again, there was nobody there. Wolfram walked in a small circle and, when he didn't feel it again, he stood and calmed himself a little, though he couldn't bring himself to stay in the same lane. He switched lanes and grabbed a random book, reading the cover and then grabbing another one as he slowly calmed down again. He started to really read the cover of this book and decided it was quite interesting and, when he turned to page one, he suddenly felt a hand slide over his hips. He turned, freaked out, and was, yet again, met by thin air.

He rubbed the place where he felt the hand and decided he had to be going crazy. He had to be. Or it had something to do with his lack of sexual interaction in the last few years, causing him strange hallucinations.

Really convincing hallucinations. Really, _really_ convincing hallucinations.

He shook his head and went to page one again, this time tuning in and reading a whole chapter, standing there, before he suddenly felt the hand on his hip again, this time accompanied by something soft and wet caressing his neck very slowly, teasing Wolfram. Wolfram felt a shiver go down his spine and had to get himself to turn around, because his body seemed unwilling to let go of the sensation. When he turned around, there was nobody to be seen. Wolfram, who now thought he was going paranoid, walked into another lane, further back, with the book, and stood there, reading another six pages before he felt the hand again. This time, the hand was accompanied by another that slid around his waist from behind, and the wet mouth on his neck. Wolfram stood still and closed his eyes, taking in every second of it, before he had to turn around and face the nothingness once again. He moaned softly as the person sucked on a particular place on his neck, and then blew on it. When he realised he had moaned, he opened his eyes and decided it was time to turn around. As he turned around, he felt the hands disappear and was met with the nothingness, yet again. He growled, frustrated that he couldn't see who was harassing him, but then again, didn't mind the little adventure. Shivering, he began to read again, anxious for the return of the hands and, when they came back, he smiled, delighted.

'Not afraid then, I assume,' said a voice that Wolfram knew all too well.

Wolfram nodded and felt the hands on his waist again, accompanied by butterfly kisses until right beneath his earlobe, where he licked a spot and then blew on it, teasing Wolfram. The hands around Wolframs waist made him turn around and Wolfram was baffled as the person attacked his lips with strength he didn't know existed. Wolfram stumbled and was pushed against a bookcase, where he couldn't escape and do anything else then respond to the kiss. He didn't give it all he had, because, for all he knew, he was kissing Günter; but he did respond lightly. The person frowned and broke the kiss, looking into Wolframs eyes as he opened them slightly. Wolfram instantly recognised the chocolate eyes and gasped softly. Yuuri was frowning and pulled Wolfram closer to him, giving him an demanding look.

'Why are you holding back?'

Wolfram gradually came out of his shock and then shook his head.

'Yuuri, are you sure?'

Yuuri gave Wolfram a chaste kiss and smiled at Wolfram. Wolfram -who didn't know what had gotten into Yuuri, but was sure as hell not letting this opportunity pass- let go of Yuuri and then reached up for Yuuri and captured his lips in a fury kiss. He let his hands roam over Yuuri's sides and pushed a little bit harder, clashing their lips together. He felt Yuuri shift as he reached his waist and he moved his hand up and down Yuuri's hip, making Yuuri shiver with pleasure, but also testing Yuuri's limits. Yuuri grabbed Wolfram by the waist and pulled him in, sliding his hands up and down Wolframs back as they kissed. When the need for air was too big, they broke the kiss and Wolfram kissed Yuuri's jawline, licking here and kissing there, and then following his neck until just above Yuuri's collarbone, making Yuuri gasp and moan. He went back up to Yuuri's earlobe, which he took in his mouth and pulled a little, making Yuuri growl softly as Wolfram whispered;

'You're mine.'

He then let Yuuri go and smiled slyly at Yuuri, who kissed him almost immediately. He kissed with such a passion that Wolfram, who had been out of the running for years, if you know what I mean, gulped and then moaned. His hands made his way into Yuuri's hair and tangled up in it, bewildered by the softness of it, and Wolfram gasped as Yuuri bit his bottom lip. Yuuri took the opportunity and plunged his tongue in, sliding it past Wolframs, whose stomach started to tingle at the contact, making him moan loudly. Wolfram engaged in a battle for dominance with Yuuri and as their tongues battled, Yuuri's hands found a way to get under Wolframs uniform and slid over Wolframs bare skin, making him shiver at the contact but at the same time, lean into the touch. Yuuri roamed Wolframs chest and Wolfram, who had been battling him with the same fury as in the beginning, promptly lost the battle as Yuuri found Wolframs nipple and rubbed it. Wolfram moaned against Yuuri's mouth, who in return moaned back as he heard Wolfram moan. Wolfram arched up against Yuuri and moaned again, making Yuuri smile against his lips. Wolfram scowled at Yuuri and pinched Yuuri's bottocks, making Yuuri yelp with pain and shushing Wolframs hand away from there. Wolfram smiled again and, as Yuuri found his other nipple, he started to nibble on Yuuri's earlobe, making him moan with the intensity of it. He moaned as Yuuri pinched his nipple again, and arched up to Yuuri again, only to find Yuuri completely gone. He opened his eyes and looked around, franctic, waiting for Yuuri to appear again.

When he didn't show, Wolfram walked through a few other lanes, but didn't feel the hands anymore. He was astonished and confused as he came closer to the exit of the library. Disappointed, he tried to go to his chair, but found that he had wandered off so far, that, when he came out of the maze of bookcases, he was just behind Yuuri's chair. Wolfram's jaw dropped as a mop of brown hair came out of the chair and turned around, observing Wolfram with his well known chocolate brown eyes.

'Yuuri,' Wolfram whimpered, shocked.

'Wolf! I didn't know you were in the library! How long have you, um,' Yuuri said, as he peered at Wolframs messy hairdo and the undone buttons, 'been here?'

Wolfram slid a hand through his hair, trying to give it the normal charm it had, and then buttoned his shirt back up gracefully.

'Oh, I was.. engrossed.. in another book,' Wolfram answered, trying to regain his dignity.

'Oh.'

Wolfram couldn't believe his eyes. Yuuri was sitting there, right before him, like nothing ever happened! Like they didn't just kiss the hell out of each other, like Yuuri didn't respond to his kiss! He scowled at Yuuri and turned around, hurt. What a wimp. It was just one little adventure and, oh, for god's sake, he was his fiancé! They had the right to.. do.. some things together, didn't they? Why did he ignore the whole thing?  
Behind him, Yuuri sighed and shut his book, turning around completely and tugging Wolframs uniform.

'So.. did you, like, meet anyone or something? I mean, not that it's my business, but you kind of look… messy.'

Wolfram faced Yuuri, furious, but found that Yuuri was looking to the ground, apparently sorry for asking. He scowled at Yuuri again and then felt his temper rise even more.

'Of course I did, you WIMP! It was YOU,' he yelled, firing one of his fireballs at Yuuri, who, to Wolframs surprise, ducked and with that, evaded the fireball.

Yuuri was shocked, and watched Wolfram stomp away, but as Wolfram reached the door, Yuuri stood up.

'Wolfram, I'm sorry, but.. I don't remember standing up from this couch for just a minute since I got here. I'm sorry.'

Wolfram counted to ten and then turned around, smiling sadly. Of course he didn't. It would've been to good to be true. He didn't dare look into Yuuri's eyes and faced the ground instead.  
'I know. Sorry.'

He turned the knob and went out of the library, closing the door behind him and then ran to his room. Once inside, he stood against the door and then slouched down against it, putting his head in his hands . He let out a small sob and was in there for a long time, interrupted when he suddenly heard Günters voice at the other side of the door.

'…Gisela, get your office ready for his Majesty, he could be here anytime! Oh, I can't believe this is happening, how could he be sick? I take such good care of him, I even wash his clothes by hand….'

As Günter blabbed on, Wolfram jumped up, dried his tears and drank a bit of water, then went to Günter. Who was – as was to be expected- currently pulling his hair out and panicking about the fact that Yuuri was being carried by soldiers and not by Gwendal and Konrad, who were walking with them. Wolfram rushed to Yuuri's side and was surprised, when he saw the once lively Yuuri now pale and grabbing his head in pain. He then stood aside from them and let the soldiers through, walking behind them closely, making sure Yuuri didn't leave his sight. Gisela shut the office door when the soldiers had gone and then examined Yuuri, under the watchfull eye of the three generals and Wolfram, who was currently very much occupied with holding Yuuri's hand. As Gisela finished, she sighed and wrote something down on a chart, then turned to the four brothers.

'I'm afraid Wolfram has a cause of Exanimus, a disease where the soul detaches itself from the body and acts on it's own behalf. It's not uncommon that the body stays alive and acting, while the soul - that is sometimes seen and sometimes, when it has a different goal than the mind and the body, solified- tries to achieve it's goal. It can only be reversed when the goal has been accomplished by the body. It seems the loss of his soul has affected Yuuri, but I think it will be temporarily. When he wakes, everything should be fine.'

Wolfram watched Yuuri, who was breathing, but barely, and seemed to struggle more every time.

'I saw him,' he whispered.

'What did you say,' asked Konrad.

'I saw him, today. But he wasn't.. it wasn't the normal Yuuri. That one was reading a book.'

'Where did you meet him? Did he say something about a goal?'

Wolfram was silent for a moment, then shook his head.

'He didn't say much. I was standing in the library, in the back, talking to him and then, when I didn't see him anymore, I saw Yuuri sitting in a chair, asking me what was wrong. Didn't remember anything. I just thought I was going crazy.'

'You probably weren't. I am fairly certain that it was his soul. Did anyone else see him?'  
Nobody answered and Wolfram wiped away the sweat that had formed on Yuuri's head, waiting for someone to talk.

'Well.. if that's the case, Wolfram, than that means you have to help Yuuri with his goal. It's very common that the soul finds a helper, to help the soul achieve it's goal and after asking help, returning to the body until three weeks have passed and the mission hasn't been accomplished. If the three weeks have gone by without clearing the mission, the soul will leave the body and the body will, eventually, die. If the mission is accomplished, however, the king will be healed, by becoming one once again. Wolfram, you have to help his soul.'

'But.. how?'

Konrad seemed confused by this particular idea.

'Well, he just has to help the spirit when it's with him again. Until then, we can only wait, and give the Maoh time to sleep.  
Oh, and I think it would be wise not to speak about this to his Majesty; it could make his condition worse, for all we know,' Gisela said.  
Wolfram nodded and then stood up, letting go of Yuuri's hand. He seemed to have made up his mind and faced his brothers and Gisela.

'I understand. I'll try to find his soul in the library, and help him.'

Gwendal nodded, concern edged in his face.

'Very well, Wolfram.'

'Now that's decided.. I would like you to leave his Majesty to me, until I say he's healthy enough to have you by his side again. Now, shush!'

Gisela shut the door behind them and Wolfram sighed as he headed, once more, to the library. As he was walking, he smiled sadly about the situation Yuuri was in. Of course, it was Yuuri once again, who had to get a bad disease which caused him to snog Wolfram senseless. He should've known.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter 2! This one was already done, to be honest, but I had to make some changes, so I didn't post it. ANYWAYS, I made this one more readable- I hope, and I'm sorry there's not that much fluff as in the last chapter, but hey, give Wolfram a break, he's just a -very irritating, jealous- boy! Ok, so.. there have to be a lot more grammar faults in this XD But anyway, have a jolly good time reading it (omg..)

**Disclaimer:** Ok, so no matter how much I like the both of them, irritating and goofy as they may be, I don't own them. Someone much smarter does. cries

* * *

2.

It had been several days since the accident had happened, and everybody in the castle seemed relieved, now that Yuuri had woken up, after a day's rest. He had been fairly happy since the accident, like most days, and Wolfram, who was still being very sensitive around him, found that he had been scowling at Yuuri a lot more. It wasn't that he didn't mind Yuuri being so happy, it was more that he seemed so different; or, his eyes seemed so different. Those eyes that once held a lively spark- Yuuri's trademark-, were now normal and even when smiling, the sparkles didn't appear. It seemed like they had gone from Yuuri and that made everything that Yuuri did, a little less enthusiastic than before. Wolfram didn't like that. In fact, he didn't like this Yuuri at all.

This one didn't care quite as much when he slept in his bed, this one didn't seem to care quite as much when he ranted and scowled. It just looked like all his passion had gone and Wolfram, who had been attracted to that passion, didn't like this at all, so he tried to get it back, like the little brat he had always been-according to some. He had ranted, screamed, cursed and everything else that had been in his reach, to pry some sort of passionate reaction from Yuuri, but all was in vain, because it didn't matter how angry Yuuri reacted, his fire was gone. Or maybe, in Yuuri's case, his water, since his element was water.

In any case, Wolfram didn't like it, and searched for Yuuri's soul in the library as much as he could, but to no avail. He couldn't find the soul, no matter how much he searched the paths. Defeated, he went to see Gwendal, who told him to just 'go about his normal activities and wait 'till the ghost/ soul appeared again, because it was, obviously, Wolfram he wanted help from and not some random library visitor'.

Wolfram followed his advice and now found himself on training grounds, on this lovely day, when the sun was shining and causing something short of a heatwave. So much, in fact, that some soldiers who couldn't handle it, had given up and were now sitting under a tree, watching their commander train their friends. They admired Wolfram, for he was gentle and harsh at the same time, but always tried to help his soldiers and encouraged them to battle their problems, as did he.

It was remarkable that Wolfram had a lot more patience with the newest load of soldiers -or rather, amateurs- than with his fiancé, but they had flicked that thought aside as they saw their commander getting cornered by a friend of theirs, but then jumping out of the corner by doing an athletic ninja thingy thing, which they didn't quite know. Wolfram smiled, satisfied, as he pointed his sword at the throath of his opponent and then drew back.

'Okay, boys, time to practice. I'll be watching, so don't do anything funny,' he roared, smiling as he shook hands with his last opponent. 'Good job on the cornering. Almost got to me!'

'Thank you,' the soldier said gracefully, marching away as soon as he was dismissed.

Wolfram shooed away the soldiers that were still sitting under the tree and took their place, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He watched his soldiers and took great pride in seeing that the old soldiers mingled with the new ones and each took their opponent, just as he had learned them a long time ago.

He glanced at the bushes next to the training grounds and was glued on the spot. There, near to the bushes, stood Yuuri, signing for him to come over. Wolfram stood up and, slowly, walked over to Yuuri, surprised by the sudden visit of the Maoh. As he came closer, he gasped and noticed the sparkles in Yuuri's eyes. Happy, he smiled at Yuuri and then stood next to him, acknowledging him with a small nod. They watched his soldiers train and Wolfram –occasionally- glanced at Yuuri, who seemed to be engrossed in a battle between two soldiers.

'Wolfram, you have to help me,' Yuuri said, suddenly turning his attention to Wolfram. Wolfram gulped and blushed.

'Why should I, you wimp?'

'Because I need your help. I am not the real Yuuri, Wolfram.'

Wolfram gasped and took another look at Yuuri, who _seemed _to be Yuuri, but when he took a closer look, he saw that he wasn't exactly solid; you could see through him slightly. It was, as he feared, Yuuri's soul. The one he had, not so long ago, made out with, or at least, kind of made out with. Blushing furiously, he nodded and sighed, up to the task. Yuuri took Wolframs hand in his and kissed it. Wolfram took in a sharp breath, then rolled with his eyes and asked,

'What is the prob-' Wolfram looked around, astonished. Yuuri had disappeared, again!

Growling, he searched and searched, hoping to find out what he had to do to help Yuuri, but came to the conclusion that Yuuri was nowhere to be seen. Or rather, Yuuri's SOUL was nowhere to be seen. Confused, he turned to his soldiers and dismissed them. In the end, he didn't even get to know what he had to help Yuuri with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a day since the soul had visited Wolfram and he was getting nervous. Was there some sort of obvious hint he had missed? Was there some horrible message written in blood somewhere? Had he, by any chance, been duplicated -without noticing- by Anissina and had the soul told his duplicate what he had to do?

Because, obviously, he had to know what he had to help with, since Yuuri had the sparkles back in his eyes. The soul had reunited with the body and was clearly thinking Wolfram had gotten the hint. And Wolfram would've, if it weren't for the fact that there _was_ no hint. Absolutely none. If there was, he was completely blind. This was his conclusion, and he was sulking over it, while walking through the hallway, on his way to Yuuri. He was, however, rudely interrupted by Conrad, who bumped into him, sending him to the ground with the impact. Wolfram blinked and picked himself up from the ground, growling. He touched a rapid forming bump on the back of his head and then scowled at Conrad. Conrad, who had amused himself by watching his little brother climb up, now chuckled and bowed.

'I'm sorry, I didn't notice you.'

'Yeah, well, you should have,' snarled Wolfram.

'Sorry. I was thinking about Yuuri,' answered Conrad.

'Yuuri? What about him?'

'Has there been any progress?'

Wolfram flushed and looked the other way.  
'Why should I tell _you_?'

'Because you look like something happened, Wolfram. Tell me.'

Wolfram crossed his arms and observed Conrad. He seemed to have rather innocent motives, this time. And that friendly smile he smiled, didn't really give him reason to think otherwise. Angry, Wolfram gave in, since he really needed advice on the matter. He dragged Conrad to Günters -currently unoccupied- office and sat down in Günters chair, as Conrad sat down at the other side of the desk. There was an uncomfortable silence in which Wolfram twirled his thumbs and tried to think of a way to start the conversation again. Conrad, however, seemed to have no problems with this and started the conversation.

'So, Wolfram, tell me what happened. I saw the way you acted against Gwendal. What _really_ happened last time?'

'I- I..,' Wolfram flushed and looked down. Suddenly, his knees were a lot more interesting than this conversation. 'I mean..'

'Tell me, Wolfram. I won't laugh.'

'He- we.. I,' Wolfram looked at Conrad, uncertain, only to find that Conrad was staring at him, a serious look framing his face. 'I think we, kind of.. made out, that time in the library.'

'You did?'

'Yeah, but the real wimp didn't remember anything, of course. And yesterday, I saw his soul again, and he asked me to help him, but before I could ask how I could, he was gone. So I was just on my way to ask Gwendal what I should do, when I bumped into you.'

'I see,' Conrad said, smiling friendly. 'So you don't know what to do?'

'Obviously,' Wolfram snarled, 'I'm at a loss. Do you have any idea?'

'Maybe.. how can I say this, maybe Yuuri likes you, but doesn't realise it, and wants you to _seduce…_ him.. or his body?'

'_Seduce_ him? Are you sure,' Wolfram asked, beetred.

Conrad nodded and stared out of the window, chuckling. Wolfram scowled at him, although it didn't look like a scowl -because he was so red from blushing- but more like a grimace. Conrad had to be crazy. This was no normal way of thinking. He had gone through every possible option and hadn't found this one, so why would it be one? He thought about it for a moment and came to a conclusion.

'You're _mad_.'

'Maybe. But if you never try, you'll never know.'

With this, Conrad stood up and left the room, leaving Wolfram to think about what he had said. He had known his brother for quite a while now, and he knew Wolfram needed some time to process this. So he made sure the 'do not disturb' card was visible and walked down the hallway.

Wolfram, who was still processing what Conrad had seen in just two meetings with the soul, paced the room. _Seduce Yuuri? But.. how can I? I've been trying to seduce him for four years now, and I still haven't gotten any reaction! Does he mean- no, he couldn't. Seduce him with my body? No, that can't be it. Though I never really tried thát tactic.. Maybe Conrad was right.. I could just try? It's not that I wouldn't like it, getting a reaction out of Yuuri is always so satisfying… Maybe I shou-_  
His thoughts were rudely interrupted when Günter ran into his office, astonished when he saw Wolfram.

'You!? I thought Conrad had some secret meeting, but it was just _you_?'

Wolfram saw Günter fret around with some books and then fully comprehended what Günter had said.

'_Just_ me? Have you forgotten who I am?'  
'No, Wolfram, I have not. I was just worried, forgive me.'  
'Good. You'd better not forget, Günter,' Wolfram snarled, before walking out of the office and went to his room. He had a mission to achieve.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Calm yourself, Wolfram. It's just Yuuri. You're going to do this. You go into this room every night. You're going to make this plan work. Even if it takes your pride as a soldier. What does pride mean when he's going to die if you don't do this? Come on, you can do it, Wolfram. Just. Go. In. You can do it. Yeah, stretch out your hand, good, good, and now just.. yes, like that. Good boy, it opened.._

'Aargh!!!!'

_Okay.. __that was not the welcome I was waiting for, but anyway.._  
Wolfram walked into the room and shut the door behind him, softly. Yuuri was lying on the ground, arms and legs spread out. Wolframs eyebrow shot up, surprised, before he crossed his arms.

'What are you _doing_, you wimp?'

Yuuri's head snapped to him and smiled when he recognised Wolfram. He sat up and growled, apparently irritated.

'It's so **hot** in here! I can't believe you don't have air conditioning!'

'Air-what? You cheater,' Wolfram yelled, suspicious.

'Wolfram.. it's a way of cooling spaces. Not a person.'

'Oh. Then say so, you wimp!'

'Don't call me a wimp!'

'I can't hide the truth _that_ well, you know,' Wolfram answered, amused by Yuuri's frown.  
Yuuri sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

'Listen, do you know anything, _anything_, that could make me feel less hot?'

Looking at Wolfram expectantly, Yuuri fell back again when Wolfram didn't answer, and sighed. Wolfram smiled at him and thought of his mission. _Perfect. Mission: seduce Yuuri has begun.  
_He sat down next to Yuuri and felt the cold tiles beneath him, making him shiver.

'Aren't the tiles cold enough,' Wolfram asked, astonished.

'They're warm. Wolfram, please,' Yuuri begged.

Wolfram smiled coyly and stood up, playing with the button of his uniform jacket as he walked over to the window. He opened it wide and stood there for awhile, letting the wind caress his features. When he turned around, he noticed Yuuri gawking at him and smiled inwardly. He walked over to the closet and unbuttoned his jacket, with his back to Yuuri. Glancing in a mirror, he could see Yuuri swallow and Wolfram chose that moment, to turn around.

'Does it help,' he asked, making a gesture towards the window as he was unbuttoning his shirt, too.  
Yuuri watched him unbutton the shirt and suddenly came out of his trance, realising Wolfram had asked him a question.

'Wha- What?'

'Does it work,' Wolfram asked, pointing at the window.

'O-oh.. I guess it does.'

Wolfram removed his shirt and went over to Yuuri, bending around him to get his nightgown. He made sure Yuuri had an excellent view and then reached for the nightgown, putting it in his lap.

'This,' said Wolfram, pointing to his upper body, 'is the way _we_ cool down. It's the best way to lose body heat.'

Yuuri nodded, watching Wolframs body a fraction too long, and then facing Wolfram. Wolfram smiled inwardly, happy that he had, at least, gotten a little bit attention in this way. It had been a long time since Yuuri had looked at him like that and he felt a pleasant shiver running over his spine. Yuuri sat up and removed his school uniform, willingly, to lose the heat that was still building up in his body. And Wolfram wasn't doing it any good, he noticed. Wolfram gasped as Yuuri pulled off his shirt –_Yuuri's running has certainly done it's job_-, stood up before he would be catched watching Yuuri that closely, and grabbed Yuuri's pajama's from the closet, handing them to him when he came back. It was time to get to bed.

He reached for Yuuri, who accepted his hand, blushing, and Wolfram grinned as he pulled a bit too hard, making Yuuri stumble. Wolfram was -of course- there to catch him and embraced him lightly, making Yuuri gasp as his head bounced against Wolframs soft chest. Wolfram was smaller than he was, but for some reason, Yuuri had gone through his knees a little and was now resting his head against Wolframs chest, which was quite nice, actually. Wolfram hold on a little bit longer, asking if Yuuri was all right, before letting go at the right time. If he'd held on a little bit longer, it would've been inappropriate. Yuuri stood back up and answered.

'Yes…, um, thank you.'

'Ne, Yuuri?'

'Hn?'

'Let's get some sleep,' Wolfram said,grinning while walking to the bed, where he waited until

Yuuri moved again. _Mission, opportunity one: accomplished._  
Yuuri, who was still in shock – of the softness of Wolframs chest, presumably-, didn't answer and crept under the blanket, turning away from Wolfram, who was smiling smugly. _Maybe.. just maybe, this week isn't going to be one without results_, he thought, as he slid under the blanket, without getting asked to leave the room even once.

* * *

-**The Writer**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Right! Chapter three is -already- up, since I totally looooove this chapter and couldn't keep myself from writing it even though I'm in midterms and stuff and I should be learning atm, but, well.. I couldn't. I'm such a bad concentrator. I swear, I could sit in the library, reading forever, but when it comes to learning, you could say 'is that a pen?' and I would look up. It's just.. I don't like learning. It takes so much energy -coughs-. And time. I'd rather draw and write all the time. Maybe I should go and imitate Leonardo da Vinci, being a Homo Universalis and all that. On the other side, I could just go and study English. Seems a lot more reachable to me. Anyway, I'm talking too much. Tend to do that too much, -sighs-  
Ok, so, here's chapter three... I checked the grammar three times or so, and I hope I've gotten rid of most faults, except for the few I didn't know the right form for and, well.. just enjoy XD  
Fluff! Fluff! (..and T-rated fluff. But anyway, a lot of FLUFF!)

**Disclaimer**: .. As I said so, they're not mine. Again. Won't be. Ever. Too bad, I'd know what to do. But apparently, my vision is not yet shared with the producer, or he just wants me to suffer. Doesn't matter, anyway, Kyou Kara Maoh is note mine.

**Note**: There's a hint of GwendalxGünter in this chapter, since I like those two together too. Günter's so girly and all and Gwendal's so silent and cool and... shite, I'm talking too much again, aren't I?

* * *

3.

The next day, Wolfram noticed Yuuri averting his eyes when ever he was talking to him and dropping his gaze when Wolfram looked him in the eye, apparently confused about the situation. Wolfram secretely endeared this side of Yuuri, because although he did look like he was always capable of handling every situation, this time, he couldn't.

This fact gave Wolfram the confidence he hadn't had in all those years, and made him bold. These days, he tried to be with Yuuri whenever he could, knowing that it irritated Yuuri to no end, but also knowing that Yuuri would miss him if he wouldn't be there. It were those things Wolfram hold onto these days and when dinner came that day, Wolfram felt happier than ever.

He sat alongside Yuuri and tried to have a conversation with Gwendal, without noticing how depressed Yuuri looked –it had to be from lack of attention from him, Wolfram. However, the fact that Günter wanted to teach him some more after dinner, could also have something to do with it. Hm.- , when suddenly, the doors of the room opened and Greta ran in, looking for her 'daddies'.

'Papa, daddy,' she asked, crying.  
Wolfram stood up from his chair, went through his knees, and opened his arms wide as Yuuri turned his chair towards her.

'What's wrong, Greta,' asked Wolfram, when Greta ran into Wolframs arms, sobbing uncontrollable.

He engulfed her in his embrace and patted her head, while the rest of the table continued their meal and tried not to look at the endearing sight of the two fathers with their adoptive daughter. Wolfram blushed when he realised this, but Yuuri, ignorant as ever, tried to convince Greta to tell them what was wrong, but she refused time after time.

'I don't want to tell you _here_,' Greta whispered, looking at her shoes.

She pointed to the doors, hinting that she wanted to go to her room or Yuuri's. Wolfram snorted and let her go, now taking her by the hand.

'The wimp and I will be with Greta. Enjoy your dinner,' Wolfram said, jabbing Yuuri between the ribs.

Yuuri coughed and stood, bowing his head before following Wolfram and Greta worriedly. Wolfram led her to Yuuri's room –or rather, their room, as he called it- and made her sit down on the bed while Yuuri closed the door behind them. Wolfram kneeled before Greta, pushing the bangs out of her eyes and and smiling at her in a comforting manner.

Greta calmed down slowly and Yuuri, who had crawled over the bed to Wolframs side, now sat besides Greta, rubbing her back as his eyes were fixed on Wolfram, who seemed to know exactly what to do. Wolfram rubbed over Greta's knees, assuring her everything was okay, patting her head every now and then, leaving Yuuri alone for the moment. When Greta finally stopped sobbing, Wolfram sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders – of course, evidently brushing Yuuri's hand as he did so-, hugging her close.

'Greta, what happened,' Yuuri asked, totally bewildered.

Wolfram couldn't blame him. He had no idea either. He pushed Greta playfully, giving her the push in the back she needed, and then waited for her reply.

'I.. I had this bad dream before, daddy, and I was afraid it would be true so I searched for you.. But everything is okay, so I'm happy again!'  
Wolfram shared a look with Yuuri and nodded.

'… Greta? I think you should give us a bit more to work with,' urged Yuuri.

'Oh! Well, I dreamed you and Wolfram had a fight and Wolfram lost his hands and you lost your ear. And you were both laughing really hard and really mean and I was really scared! You were sooooooo angry at each other,' answered Greta, pointing out how angry they were with her hands, reaching as far as she could.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, alarmed, and saw a flickering in Yuuri's eye. He felt his heart going down the drain. _No, no no no. Don't, Yuuri, don't. Don't tell her you would never hurt a friend. _Yuuri cleared his throat and patted Greta's shoulder, taking one hand of hers in his.

'Greta, I would never hurt a-'

'Greta, daddy and I would never hurt each other. We like each other too much.'

Greta nodded and smiled when Yuuri sneaked his hands around her and Wolfram, and pulled them in a loose embrace, blushing as he did so. Wolfram, who wasn't used to these actions, flushed and couldn't help but notice the way Yuuri's fingers absently played with his hair, as he hummed something to Greta. The wimp didn't notice anything, of course. Wolfram almost became entranced by it, when suddenly, Greta shoved both their jackets aside to look at their necks and looked up at them, questioningly. It looked like she had asked something embarrassing, because Yuuri, the wimp, was beetred.

'What,' Wolfram asked, watching Yuuri's face as Greta repeated the question. It flushed, embarrassed, as Greta repeated her question.

'I said, if you like each other, then why don't you have a mark on your neck, like Günter got from uncle Gwendal?'

Wolfram gulped and didn't know where to look. Günter had _what_? A _love_ _bite_? No way! From _Gwendal_? … although, he had to admit, he knew Gwendal had liked Günter for a long time, but lost his interest when nothing happened and assumed Gwendal had stopped liking Günter. _Well, apparently, he still likes him_.

'Günter has.. a mark?'

'Hmhm! Uncle Günter told me it was because uncle Gwendal liked him! He said everybody who likes each other has one,' Greta chirped.

Wolfram blushed and was suddenly very aware of Yuuri, who had now let go of them and had placed his hands in his lap, blushing furiously. Greta suddenly jumped from the bed, smiling at them both, clapping in her hands like she had some brilliant plan. Actually, she had, but that's beside the point.

'Oh, I know, I know! I'll go draw in my room, then you make the mark, and I'll come by later, to look at it!'

Yuuri was caught off guard and was now imitating like a fish, opening his mouth and then closing it again, without knowing what he should say. Wolfram, too, had no idea what he should do, watching Greta running out of the room, rooting for them until she was gone.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Yuuri fidgeted a little with his hands and Wolfram stood up, pacing the room. It wasn't like he didn't want it to happen. He just.. knew Yuuri didn't want to. How had Greta come up with this idea, anyway? Why had she, in the first place? Wolfram paced the room some more and then suddenly stopped, tired of waiting for Yuuri to speak.

'Well?'

'Well, what,' Yuuri answered, sounding miserably.

'How are we going to do this?'

'Are we, in the first place?'  
Wolfram snorted.

'I don't want to see Greta crying again, wimp, do you?'

'No, but.. I mean, I can't- shouldn't..'

'I don't care! Find a way to, even if it means Dorcas has to do it. You know that if Greta doesn't get her way, she'll be hurt and tell my mother when she visits, and then _she_ will throw one of her tantrums and if so, we will be done, absolutely done, with. You choose.'

Yuuri averted his eyes and nodded, embarrassed. He was right. And Yuuri knew it. Wolfram sat down next to Yuuri, thinking of ways to get through this. Yuuri sighed, falling backwards on the bed. Wolfram smiled sadly.

'But.. how? It's not like.. wait! That's it! We could use red lipstick! Wolf! I've got it! Now, where did I leave that lipstick I tried to give your mother?'

'You tried _what_?'

'I tried to give her something from earth, but you burned me before I could even give it to her. I saved it, but that's beside the point. It's perfect! It's red!'

Wolfram scowled at Yuuri behind his back and then rolled his eyes at Yuuri's enthusiasm. Really, it was just lipstick. Plain, simple, lipstick. He turned to look at Yuuri, who cheered when he found the –disgusting- lipstick, holding it up. Yuuri ran to the bed, pointing the lipstick at Wolfram, who was looking away, insulted by Yuuri's actions.

'Wolf! I've found it,' Yuuri said, before he noticed Wolfram was looking away. 'Let's just- Let's just give it a try, okay?'

'Why should we? I _am_ your fiancé, you know! We could just..'

'I know, but could we, like, try,' Yuuri said, in a tiny voice.

Wolfram, hurt by this answer, huffed and glared at Yuuri, before, reluctantly, baring his neck. Even if he didn't like it, Yuuri _was_ his king, and therefore, he had to do as Yuuri pleased. Yuuri gulped as he saw the pale flesh, which made Wolframs body tingle, but then drew the lipstick and came closer. Wolfram felt Yuuri's breath caressing his neck as he concentrated on a spot, smearing lipstick on it. Wolfram drew in a sharp breath as he felt Yuuri's fingers going over the spot, examining it, but had to let it go when Yuuri drew himself back up; only to take it in again when Yuuri's face was just a few inches from Wolframs. Yuuri gazed into Wolframs eyes, suddenly realizing how close they were and gulping a little, before he stepped back to admire the result. Yuuri smiled.

'It looks so real! Look Wolfram, it's perfect,' he said as he dragged Wolfram to the mirror, where he pointed at the red spot in Wolframs neck.  
Wolfram nodded and was in the middle of replying, when Greta came in, unannounced and ran to her fathers.

'And, and, and? Where is it?'

After the initial shock, Wolfram bent down and showed Greta the red spot, when she suddenly touched it. Alarmed, Yuuri pulled Wolfram back up, but it was too late. Greta had lipstick on her finger and didn't fail to notice it.

'Booh, what's this? That one isn't real! Uncle Günters didn't leave any goo on my finger! Daddy, you have to make a real one,' Greta said, turning to Yuuri.  
Yuuri blushed and shook his head, before handing Wolfram a tissue to remove the lipstick.

'Greta, it's different with me and Wolfra-'

'But you said you like him! People who like each other _do_ that! You wouldn't lie, would you, daddy?'

'No, Greta, but-'

'Good, then I will see you after my milk and cookies,' Greta answered, running out of the room cheerfully.

Wolfram was at a total loss. How a child of twelve could be so dominant was beyond him. Though she was so little, she had a willpower that even surpassed his. And Yuuri's too, but Yuuri's willpower only showed when in need, so that one didn't count, Wolfram figured. Yuuri was at a loss of words and looked at Wolfram, powerless against his daughters will, but not willing to answer to it. Wolfram scowled at him. He marched past him and sat on the bed, back against the wall, waiting for Yuuri to get another idea. When Yuuri didn't, he sighed. It should've been easier by now.

'Yuuri..'

Yuuri didn't look up at the pleading tone in his voice, but he knew Yuuri had heard him. He tried again.

'Yuuri…?'

Yuuri looked up and watched as Wolfram smiled at him bravely.

'Yuuri, let's just get this over with.'

Yuuri stared into the distance and then, completely unexpected, nodded, moving closer to the bed. Wolfram stared at him, watching the way his hips swayed, and, feeling his breath pitch, he cursed.  
_Damn you, Greta. _

* * *

Wolfram stared at the bedpost for a second, trying to comprehend the situation, but he just couldn't. He was here. With Yuuri. On the bed. Together, on the bed. Of course, they had been in the same bed before, but.. this time, Yuuri was going to give him a.. a _hickey_. Because of.. Greta? How it had come to this, he wasn't quite sure, but Greta's willpower certainly had something to do with it. He was interrupted in his thoughts as Yuuri crawled over to him, from the other side, mumbling something along the lines of 'it's not like distance is going to help,' and sitting next to him.

'So,' Wolfram said, worried.

'So.'

'…'

'I don't really understand how Greta made us do this,' Yuuri admitted.

'Me neither.'

'Yeah, I know. But gods, the convincing way she acts must have something to do with it.'

'Yuuri.. that's called willpower. Or intimidating.'

'Oh..'

'Ne, Yuuri? You don't have to, if you don't mind..'

There was a comfortable silence in which Yuuri seemed to be in trance and Wolfram used the opportunity to look at him, in awe and yet, surprised. How he could've gotten such a fiancé was beyond him. _It's just.._ _Yuuri is so nice and handsome.. smart.. wimpy.. compassionate.. prude.. interesting.. loving.. caring..  
OH STOP IT, WOLFRAM._  
Wolfram shook his head, getting rid of his thoughts, catching Yuuri's attention. He smiled a –not so- genuine smile and averted his eyes.

'Wolfram, don't look so down,' Yuuri answered, smiling. His eyes sparkled. 'Oh, I know!'

Wolfram lifted one eyebrow and when he saw Yuuri's hands move to him, he widened his eyes. Was he going to.. going to-  
Wolfram couldn't finish his thoughts, as he was squirming around, laughing. He catched a glimpse of Yuuri, smiling at him, while his fingers were tickling Wolframs sides and his armpit, making him laugh so hard he thought he was going to die. In a few seconds, Yuuri was hanging above him, sitting on Wolframs legs, as said person turned into a pile of goo whose only function was to laugh. And that he did, feeling a gentle warmth spread through him as he cherished the moment of friendship between them.

He had never laughed as much as he did now, and he swore, loudly, that Yuuri was going to die when he got his hands on him – although he was not quite sure _that_ was what was going to happen if he got his hands on Yuuri, but anyway-. Though the words were somewhat ruined by the fact that he had to laugh between them and take deep breaths. Wolfram stopped laughing at some point, tickling Yuuri in return, who turned out to be ticklish too, and switching positions, sitting on top of Yuuri, making Yuuri squirm and fight against Wolframs hands in vain, smiling as Yuuri growled inbetween laughs and clearly wasn't satisfied with being the victim.

Wolfram smiled as he heard Yuuri growl again, but was astonished when he felt strong hands shoving him aside, making him fall back on the bed. When he opened his eyes, he found Yuuri hanging above him, smiling evilly as his hands tickled Wolfram again. When the initial shock was gone, Wolfram thrashed around again, laughing like a madman. He tried to tickle Yuuri back, but then gasped, out of breath. He couldn't take any more and he took in big breaths, as he squirmed again.

'I surrender, I surrender,' he yelled, franctic.

Yuuri smiled and placed his hands beside Wolframs shoulders, leaning down a little to rest. Wolfram took in big, shaky breaths and ignored the presence of Yuuri hanging over him by closing his eyes, and concentrating on his breath. When he heard Yuuri's breath, going slower and slower each time, he was pulled into the rhythm and opened his eyes.

He blushed a little when he saw Yuuri was still hanging over him, looking at Wolframs uniform that had, unconciously, opened up a little more and now showed his collarbone. Yuuri glanced up and noticed Wolfram had opened his eyes, making him flush a little. Wolfram huffed and glared at Yuuri's pillow.

'Wimp,' he huffed.

'Hnnn,' Yuuri answered, not quite listening.

Wolfram glared at him, only to find Yuuri leaning in a little. Wolfram felt his breach pitch and was very aware of the fact that Yuuri was now hanging above him, with just an inch or so separating their faces. Yuuri's breath quickened and Wolfram flushed some more as Yuuri's head went down to Wolfram's neck. Wolfram, lying beneath Yuuri -helplessly obsessed with the sight of Yuuri's half lidded eyes-, gulped when he felt Yuuri's lips brushing against his collarbone. He arched up to Yuuri and Yuuri brushed his lips against Wolframs collarbone once more, before nipping at it, making Wolfram tingle all over. Wolfram moaned and urged Yuuri on, by pulling him down by his waist, smiling as Yuuri nipped on his collarbone some more, licking it on occasion, making Wolfram writhe beneath him. Wolfram felt like his whole body had been engulfed in some sort of heat wave and arched up against Yuuri again, when said person blew on the spot.

Yuuri groaned and traced Wolframs collarbone with his tongue, stopping halfway and nipping on the skin exposed beneath him. Wolfram moaned, impatient, and pulled Yuuri down again, tangling his hands in Yuuri's hair and scowling when Yuuri bit on a piece of skin, making him bleed a little. He gasped when Yuuri sucked at the same spot, and let go of his head, to roam Yuuri's back with his hands.

Yuuri nipped on the spot again and just as Wolfram arched up to him, pulling Yuuri down by his hair, the doors opened and Greta came running in. Both of them went rigid and Wolfram quickly untangled his hands from Yuuri's hair, getting pushed aside by Yuuri as soon as he had. Wolfram turned to Greta, who was sitting on Yuuri's side, and buttoned up his shirt as she eyed him curiously. Yuuri cleared his throat and Wolfram put a hand on Greta's head as he tried to listen to what she was saying.

'Greta?'

'.. and I knew- hm?'

'I didn't catch any of that. Wait a minute,' Wolfram said, running a hand through his hair,

giving it a less-tousled look.  
Yuuri appeared beside him, his gaze fixed on Greta. Wolfram felt his heart race when he thought of what had happened moments before, but decided not to think about it too much. After all, _he_ was the one seducing _Yuuri_, he shouldn't be too surprised about this. Although the way Yuuri had _latched_ onto his neck, had been somewhat surprising, he had to admit.

'Well, I was saying that I have been talking to Annissina and- Oh! Papa Wolfram,' Wolfram raised his brows and suddenly felt Greta's hand on his neck. 'I'm so happy! There are so many! Daddy Yuuri must like you a lot more than uncle Gwendal likes Günter, papa!'

Wolfram flushed and Yuuri stood up, laughing with that goofy smile of his, beetred, while scratching the back of his head. Wolfram jumped from the bed and turned to the window, flushed, listening to Yuuri and Greta making their way out of the room. He knew Yuuri was just using Greta as an excuse to get away, but he didn't mind. In fact, he needed some time alone. Just _what_ had happened a few seconds ago?

Wolfram ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. With Yuuri, thinking didn't help much. In fact, Yuuri required a lot of impulse and no thinking. Wolfram grinned as he walked towards the baths, thinking of his mission. _Well, at least there has been physical contact,_ Wolfram thought, smirking slightly. Today had certainly been a succes. A good thing, because a whole week had gone by since Yuuri had his seizure. _Well_, Wolfram thought, smirking, _one week down, two to go._

* * *

**- The Writer**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Lalaaaalaaaa.. Okay, I am sorry for not updating in such a long time, I really, really am. Really!  
I was just.. reading NaruSasu fanfics and writing NaruSasu ff's and.. I am sorry! I just didn't have any inspiration! ... Anyway, I tried to end this chapter in a good way (I was already, you know, halfway there), so tell me how it was!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KKM. I wish! No, seriously, I wish. It would give me a secure future with a lot of money. :)

* * *

4.

The rest of the day had been awkward. Wolfram didn't go to Yuuri's room that night, afraid that he would be angry, and stayed in his own room for a change. But staying in his room wasn't any better. It wasn't like he disliked it, it just.. didn't seem like him any more. He had changed, and his room should've changed with him, but because he rarely visited it.. it hadn't.

So when he was lying in his bed, glaring at the curtains of his bed, he understood that, no matter how sleepy he was, he couldn't sleep. He scowled at his desk, where his old diary stood –Gwendal had told him to keep writing in it, so that they would know what he'd been up to if he turned up dead, but he had stopped somewhere along the way- and sat upright, grabbing the glass of water that was standing on his nightstand.

He opened a drawer and ignored the irritating bottle of lube his mother insisted him on having, and grabbed a pencil, writing down some ideas for tomorrows training. His new soldiers –coughamateurscough- had gotten a little bit better – they actually knew how to hold a sword now- and he liked to honor such progress with good exercises and some praise. In other words, it was a way to distract his mind from what he was really thinking of- Yuuri.

Not that he was constantly thinking of him, but he just missed the his presence in the bed. If he'd slept with Conrad –Shinou forbid-, for instance, he would've missed him too. Anyway, it wasn't like Wolfram was addicted to Yuuri, he just found Yuuri.. interesting and such. And he just missed him when he didn't sleep in the same bed. Now, that wasn't so weird, was it?

Okay, so maybe you have a point. Wolfram stood and paced his room, agitated because of the simple fact that Yuuri had gotten into his routine, into his world, into his life, without being noticed. Yuuri shouldn't be in his head right now. He should be glad to not sleep with that wimpy king, always telling him to go away and leave him alone. But, somewhere deep inside, he knew he could never be glad about that. Yuuri didn't mean all that stuff.

Well, in the spur of the moment he did, but in the end, Yuuri didn't go as far as really shoving him off the bed, which had to be a good thing. And, besides that, it had become some sort of ritual and neither meant anything with their insults. In fact, though Wolfram did find Yuuri a wimp, he didn't really mean it as offending as it sounded. Because, quite frankly, he didn't care if Yuuri was a wimp, he just cared about the fact that he was not –_yet_- **his** wimp.

Wolfram groaned as he realised he was thinking about Yuuri again and pounded his head againsta wall. Okay, so maybe he did miss Yuuri. No, that couldn't be it. He was Wolfram von Bielefeld, for Shinou's sake! He didn't miss anyone and certainly not that wimp that was trying to get out of their engagement at every opportunity. He just.. missed the other presence in bed, as I said earlier.

Wolfram sat down on his bed, sulking when he realised he _did_ miss Yuuri. But it wasn't like he needed him right now, it was just that.. Wolfram scowled again and pushed his face into a cushion. Okay, so he did miss Yuuri. He missed many people when they were away. Maybe not when they were away for one night, but anyhow, he missed them. He sat up again and sighed, staring at the moon through his window, placed next to his bed.

_Hn. Stupid wimp_.

He snorted and as he did so, he heard the door to his room open and close, revealing a very sleepy Yuuri. Wolfram felt his eyes widen as Yuuri made his way to Wolframs bed and crept under the blanket, next to Wolfram, eyes shut and looking very sleepy. He raised an eyebrow and then smiled when Yuuri snuggled into Wolframs extra pillow.

Then, Yuuri started talking and the image was (somewhat) ruined.

'Wolfram?'

_He even sounds sleepy._

'Hn?'

'Why didn't you come tonight?'

'Hn. You were angry.'

There was a silence in which Wolfram laid down again and in which Yuuri snuggled up a little against Wolfram, making him smile some more.

'I wasn't. I was worried.'

Wolfram snorted and removed a strand of Yuuri's hair from Yuuri's face, making Yuuri scrunch up his face, insecure as always. It didn't matter though, because he was already snoring soundly. Wolfram grinned and pushed Yuuri back, trying very hard not to take advantage of the situation.

'Goodnight, Yuuri,' he said.

There was no answer except for a loud snore and Wolfram giggled. Not that he usually giggled, _for Shinou's sake, no_, but it just.. happened. That's right. It just happened. Wolfram smiled contently and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be one interesting day, with Yuuri waking up in his bed.

* * *

_Yuuri's POV_

'Woah!'

There was a loud thump and a certain person, scrambling himself together, could be heard. Yuuri glanced around the room, let go of the covers and turned. Where _was_ this place? It sure as hell wasn't _his_ room. He turned around expectantly, scowling when he noticed Wolfram hadn't woken yet. He turned to the little door on his right and went through it, only to be welcomed by the lovely sight of a bath in front of him. He smiled and went into the bath, thinking that it might be better to just contemplate before he went and accused Wolfram. Maybe it'd come to him.

* * *

_Wolfram's POV_

He couldn't block out the scream. He wanted to, but couldn't. He heard the thump too and knew Yuuri had fallen out of bed. He realised the covers were barely covering up his body, because of Yuuri's stunt, but he ignored it. No way he was going to wake up and take all the blame when it was Yuuri's own fault. Wolfram turned as he heard the door to the baths open and let one eye flutter open, watching as Yuuri went in.

So maybe he _had _realised.

Wolfram shrugged off the thought; Yuuri wasn't that smart. Most of the things that were important had to be announced to Yuuri, because when they didn't.. he would never know.Wolfram closed his eye again and stifled a yawn, turning on his back as he watched the curtains of his fourposter.  
He glanced at the window and realised the sun had just come up. It was way too early to be up, anyway. He grunted and turned away from the window, getting all the sleep he could, before Günter would turn the room upside down, looking for His Majesty.

Some hours, grunts, yawns, screaming Yuuri's –the rubber duck in Wolframs bath obviously wasn't his thing-, crying Günters and agitated Wolframs later, Wolfram finally joined the rest of the family for breakfast. He ate and watched Yuuri converse with Conrad, noticing the fact that Yuuri became redder whenever he made eye contact with him.

He enjoyed the game. It was somewhat.. he didn't know _what_ exactly, but it made him feel good. It made him think of the good old times, where he used to be flirtatious, every now and then. And frankly, he liked it. When breakfast was over, Wolfram followed Gwendal to try and get some details about him and Günter, but got none.

Gwendal was surprisingly stubborn about his lovelife, about everything, really, and Wolfram was forced to leave Gwendals office. With nothing left to do besides training his soldiers after lunch, Wolfram decided to go to Yuuri's office and make him nervous. Well, he had to do something, right?

As Wolfram set foot into the office, Conrad and Yuuri fell silent and watched him sit down on a chair next to the desk. Wolfram smiled at Conrad and nodded, signaling for them to proceed. Yuuri gave him a weird look but Conrad just smiled secretively and explained Yuuri why he had to agree on buying land for a poor farmer, and some other things he didn't understand.

Wolfram sighed a couple of times and then finally, after the –about- umpteenth sigh, Conrad had gotten the hint and ran off, blabbering about some issue that had to be dealt with immediately. Yuuri followed Conrad with worried eyes and then eyed Wolfram, who was looking ahead, his head held high.

'Wolfram, what did you do to him,' Yuuri sighed, exasperated.

'Nothing, what makes you think I did anything? Besides, he was hitting on you!'

'He wasn't! Wolfram, he's your brother! He would never..you know, hit on me.'

'You never know what Conrad's planning. He kept secrets from me for years,' Wolfram answered, irritated.

'Wolfram, that's a different thing!'

'I don't care. I just wanted him to go away.'

Yuuri sighed and decided to let Wolfram get away with it. After all, Conrad did seem a little occupied, when he had janked him into the office, asking for help. Wolfram shifted a little in his chair and then stood up, placing his chair next to Yuuri's. There was a pile of paper stacked before him.

'Wolf, what are you – hey! I have to sign those, you know,' Yuuri said, trying to pull the paper away from Wolframs pen.

'Relax, Yuuri, I'm just going to sign with your name. Besides, it's not like you have to read them; Gwendal always makes sure you sign the ones that are okay to sign. Nobody will notice your handwriting looks a bit different,' Wolfram said, matter-of-factly.

'Oh.. well, I guess it's all right then,'Yuuri answered, baffled.

Wolfram nodded and divided the stack into halfs, placing one half in front of Yuuri and the other one in front of himself, signing every one of them. Yuuri seemed to find it interesting to read the documents and Wolfram amused himself as he heard Yuuri read the difficult words out loud, since he had not yet fully learned to read it yet.

Wolframs pile was done in about ten minutes and when he eyed Yuuri's, he realised he hadn't covered half of it. Sighing, he stretched his arms and put them behind his head, leaning back in the chair. He sniggered as he saw Yuuri look at his figure and then a plan started to unfold in his head. Maybe, he could.. No, Yuuri wouldn't allow that when they were alone.

Wolfram smirked as he thought about the plan, but was rudely interrupted of thinking over his evil plan, by Gwendal, who took this opportunity to sit down on the other side of Yuuri, placing his own stack in front of him. Yuuri didn't look too surprised, but Wolfram gave him a questioning look. Then he remembered Gwendals motto, which involved something like 'teamwork' and 'good results' and he smiled at Gwendal, who was now utterly confused.

Wolfram didn't care and smiled when he thought about his plan. Perfect. Now that Gwendal was in the room, Yuuri wouldn't say anything out of embarrassment. _Perfect._

Wolfram scooted over to the left, where Yuuri was sitting in his own chair, and put his hand on Yuuri's thigh, smirking when he felt Yuuri react. When he went a bit farther, Yuuri's head snapped to him and Wolfram smiled, innocently, pleased when he noticed Yuuri's ragged breathing. He rubbed the fabric and leaned against Yuuri with his shoulder, when Yuuri suddenly grabbed his hand and pushed it away, glaring daggers at Wolfram.

Wolfram shrugged and grabbed a document from Yuuri's pile, signing it and reading the first few lines before he catched a glimpse of Yuuri staring at him. Wolfram smirked at Yuuri, who flushed immediately and went back to working on his new document, but couldn't resist being curious and turned his head again. Wolfram was still observing him from behind and smiled at Yuuri, who turned beetred at the realization and stuck out his tongue.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow and then took a new document. He let his left hand rest on Yuuri's side, noting that Yuuri didn't complain about this. As he leaned against Yuuri with his shoulder, he shoved his document a few inches from Yuuri's, he brushed his hand against Yuuri's thigh again.

Yuuri tensed up and then coughed, almost choking on his own saliva, when Wolfram nudged him with his shoulder. Wolfram smirked and bent over, whispering huskily into Yuuri's ear.

'You know.. you don't háve to sign these _right _now..'

His lips brushed against Yuuri's earlobe, making Yuuri gasp and jerk away. Wolfram smiled with closed eyes and then pouted.

'Aww, you're no fun,' whispered Wolfram, just loud enough for Yuuri to hear. Yuuri grunted and went back to signing his documents.

Wolfram sighed, agitated, and stood from the table, heading outside. Yuuri was no fun today.

* * *

_'I challenge you, Wolfram von Bielefeld!'  
'And I will accept your offer, Orda Voltaire!'_

It had been an ordinary morning. Yes, an ordinary morning indeed. The birds had been singing, everybody had been minding their own business - until Orda Voltaire –Gwendal's far-away-cousin - came by, swearing his eternal love to Yuuri Shibuya, _Wolframs_ fiancé.

Of course Wolfram agreed to the duel as soon as he could and when noon finally came around, everybody was ready to watch the duel. Of course, everybody in the castle knew Wolfram was going to win, but Orda had no knowledge of Wolframs powers and nobody told him, of course. Wolfram had just finished dressing when Yuuri walked in, panting from the exercise it took to get to his room. Wolfram turned around, shocked, and then smirked at Yuuri.

'Couldn't resist?'

Yuuri flushed and scowled at Wolfram.

'No, I was just going to.. wish you luck.'

'You were,' Wolfram snorted, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, I mean.. better you than that… Orda-person,'Yuuri answered off-handedly and put a hand on Wolframs shoulder. Wolfram pouted and ran a hand through his hair. Well, at least he wished him luck, which was more than he had bargained for.

'Well, thank you,' Wolfram answered.

Yuuri nodded, smiled that goofy smile of his –that almost broke his face into two- and walked out of the room with Wolfram. They talked a bit on the way to the field and then Yuuri left Wolfram, to get on the side of the battlefield, as he had to stand someplace far away.  
Wolfram turned away from Yuuri and watched as his opponent approached. He knew this wasn't going to be a normal fight and lighted a flame in both hands. Orda wasn't a soldier. He was a magician, just like Wolfram was.

The people around the field gasped as they realised that Orda hadn't even brought a sword. Apparently, nobody had realised except Wolfram and Conrad. Wolfram grunted and stepped into the circle, ready to get this over with. Nobody was going to declare their eternal love to Yuuri ever again. Yuuri was _his_. _His_. Nobody else's.

And then the fight commenced, Orda taking several punches, but Wolfram too, not able to avoid all of them. The battle was fierce and everybody held their breath, when it became clear that Orda was quite good himself. Yuuri even sat up a few times, ready to interfere, but slumped back into it when it became clear that Wolfram could handle it. He didn't know why he sat up, though. Probably had something to do with their friendship. He really didn't know.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud and when Yuuri eyed the battle, he saw Wolfram lying down at the mercy of Orda. Yuuri widened his eyes and felt a rage coming up, a kind of rage he had never experienced in his life. He lost concious and someone who looked like him, but a bit older, told him to leave it to him. Yuuri slowly drifted off into nothingness, nodding all the way. Maybe the King could help Wolfram. He knew _he_ couldn't. Though he would've, if he could. He had just realised it, but he never really had, you know, acknowledged Wolfram. He was always there for him. Even when the times were bad. He deserved to be rescued. He deserved to live and be around Yuuri, even when Yuuri wasn't in love with him. Yuuri felt his eyes droop and then drifted off, hoping to wake up to a living Wolfram.

* * *

All eyes were on him, and not because he had done awesome things. No, it sure as hell wasn't because _he _had done awesome things. He faced the crowd, smiling, and then turned to Yuuri, who fell to the ground with a soft thud. He crawled over to Yuuri, worried, and touched Yuuri's cheeck. 

'Yuuri? Ne, Yuuri?'

Silence. Wolfram felt his eyes widen slightly and he took Yuuri's head in his hands.

'Yuuri? Wake up, Yuuri?'

Conrad coughed and shooed away the crowd, telling them the king needed some space. Wolfram didn't know what to think. No way. No way. Yuuri couldn't be dying. Not now! Not when Yuuri had just _saved_ him, for Shinou's sake!

'Yuuri, you did an awesome job, you can wake up, ne?'

Behind Wolfram, Günter started to wail and he could hear Gwendal comforting him softly, but he didn't care about the sign of affection. No, he wanted Yuuri to wake up. He had to wake up! He was Wolframs _fiancé_! He couldn't just, leave him alone, without even telling him if he loved him or not! He just couldn't!

'Ne, Yuuri, you can wake up now,' Wolfram whispered worriedly.

Suddenly, Yuuri stirred and Wolfram felt his heart leap. Yuuri's eyes fluttered open and he observed the person hanging over him, standing in the light. It looked like an angel. Yuuri tried to scramble back, but he couldn't move. The angel was holding his head.  
Slowly, Yuuri's vision turned to normal and he managed to make out Wolframs blonde hair and features. He smiled at Wolfram, whose green eyes sparkled as he saw the smile, and then yawned.

'Mou, Wolfram, what have I done now, to make you that worried?'

Wolframs eyes watered and he hugged Yuuri, relieved and happy at the same time. Yuuri smiled when Wolfram snuggled into the crook of his neck and smiled against Wolframs shoulder.

'You defeated Orda,' Wolfram replied, 'with the King's power.'

'That all? I thought I had at least killed one of our soldiers, with the way you were looking at me,' Yuuri teased.

Wolfram laughed genuinly and slapped Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri pulled back and smiled at Wolfram, before eyeing Orda, on the other side of the battlefield. He was lying all alone; nobody was helping him, even though he was seriously hurt, by the looks of it.

'Why has nobody tended to Orda,' Yuuri ordered.

'Because he- he tried to steal Heika from Wolfram, your Majesty,' answered Günter.

'Nonsense! Tend to him, just as you did to me! He did nothing wrong, he defended his honor just like all of you would've. Get over there and help him,' Yuuri ordered.

Wolfram watched Günter, Gwendal and Conrad fret over Orda, before he turned to Yuuri once again. Yuuri tried to stand up, but fell down again, making Wolfram smirk.

'Wait a bit more. Give your body some time to catch up.'

'Hm. Good idea. Ne, Wolfram, I am sorry for interfering.'

Wolfram nodded without thinking. Of course, it had offended his pride when Yuuri came between the two of them, but it wasn't a big deal, as long as Yuuri was still there. Yuuri looked apologetic and Wolfram chuckled before engulfing Yuuri in another hug.

'I am sorry you lost because of me,' Yuuri whispered.

'I won! And besides,' Wolfram whispered, voice dropping an octave, 'my consolation price

isn't that bad, now, is it?'

Yuuri blushed as Wolfram rubbed his back and slowly made his way to Yuuri's neck, pecking it a few times, before kissing it slowly. Yuuri grunted, caught up in the moment, and Wolfram licked the spot a few times, before biting it and sucking on it again, smiling when Yuuri moaned softly. He eyed the others, still tending too Orda, and moved to Yuuri's jawline, kissing Yuuri's earlobe as he passed it. Yuuri's hands roamed over his chest, something that made Wolframs body tingle all over, and then dipped underneath Wolframs uniform.

Wolfram took in a sharp breath and moaned when Yuuri's hands touched his skin and pecked Yuuri's jawline some more. He reached up for Yuuri's head and was just about to kiss him on the lips, when there came a scream from the direction where Orda was lying. Wolfram, unable to restrain himself, turned, feeling Yuuri's hands pull away, watching as Günter ran away for a mouse. He chuckled and turned back to Yuuri, only to find an empty place where Yuuri had been.

He then noticed Yuuri walking back to the castle, beetred, hands in front of him, hiding his –very obvious- little –or should I say big?- problem. Wolfram grinned proudly and fell back into the grass, happy about the way things were going. He had just kissed Yuuri. Correction, he had done a lot, but not kiss him. Anyway, he had done _things_ to Yuuri- who always told him he 'didn't go that way'. Yeah, right, and how would he explain what just happened?- with his permission. Wolfram couldn't surpress an evil chuckle, but was interrupted by Gwendal.

'So, are you going to help us or are you going to sit by yourself all day, chuckling like a madman?'

* * *

'Wolfram, we have to talk for a minute.' 

There was a silence and then Wolfram nodded, curious as to why Yuuri needed to talk to him. He excused himself and followed Yuuri, as he walked into the library. What could it be? Did Yuuri want more after their –sort of- make-out session today? Or was it something else? Wolfram hoped it had something to do with the first, because he sure was ready for another round. _Shinou, that sounded slutty, didn't it? _Wolfram shook his head, to clear it from his weird thoughts, and bumped into Yuuri, who had suddenly stopped walking. Wolfram got himself together and then stood in front of Yuuri.

Something was wrong.

Something had to be. Yuuri was looking everywhere but at him. Especially his feet seemed very interesting, all of a sudden. Wolfram scowled. What now? What had he done?!  
There was a uncomfortable silence, in which Yuuri coughed a couple of times and, apparently, tried to say something, as his mouth moved, but failed to do so. Wolfram became unpatient and snorted.

'Out with it, Yuuri,' he snapped.

Yuuri's eyes found his immediately, surprised, but then Yuuri nodded. He had to say it, anyway. He had to know.

'Uh, Wolfram,' he asked, Wolframs eyes urging him on, 'did you, you know, by any chance, use lovepotion on me?'

There was a long silence, in which Wolframs eyes seemed to pierce through Yuuri's head, and then Wolfram punched Yuuri in the gut, staring at him disgustedly. He watched Yuuri as he doubled over and felt a tear escape from his eyes, before he turned and stormed off.

* * *

**Sooooo!  
You know you want it!  
Push that button!**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **O.K, so after some of you (more like, 19 of you: DAMN!) told me to update as soon as possible or they'd die, I think something in me changed and made me write like a madman (madwoman, to be honest). I wrote this in two days. And, guys, there's pure, utter, loveable, supersweet, amazing FLUFF in this chapter, so be very very happy. I nearly died from a nosebleed, haha. No, it doesn't go thát far, stop all your fantasies right there!  
Anyway, I exceptionally liked writing the part with snow, as I could relate. I mean, I have this crazy idea our heater's broken down, because it was fucking 11 degrees when I came home. And I am telling you, that is cold, damn it! So, anyway, I made myself some tea (hot chocolate is really bad for you. These brown thingies live in it and, yeah) and warmed up a little, but not too much. It was still cold, if you know what I mean. So I engrossed myself in the snowy stuff and was like, awww aww awww cold but sweet, and so on. Anyway.. here goes nothing!

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to go through this every time? I swear to allah/ god/ buddha, if I owned KKM, I would've made Yuuri and Wolfram a couple and made Gwendal confess his love for Günter. But, apparently the cruel maker doesn't share my opinion and makes me write these stories, in hope of some sort of happy ending. So, yeah, basically, I don't own KKM.

**Note:** Maybe it's a bit OOC-ish. But I tried, I swear!

* * *

Wolfram really didn't get it. He really didn't. His plan wasn't that hard, it should've gone without problems. It really wasn't that hard, was it? If any, it was simple. It was made up of three parts. Three parts. How could that've gone wrong?  
… Wolfram had no clue. It was a simple enough plan, but how could he, Wolfram von Bielefeld, mess up such a simple plan?! It only had three parts! It really was simple enough:

_**Plan to seduce Yuuri Shibuya **_

1. Get him to kiss Wolfram.  
2. Get him to love Wolfram (but doesn't know it yet)  
3. Get him to confess his love to Wolfram (and really really love Wolfram) 

Now, you tell me, what is wrong with that plan? Nothing! And it would've gone smoothly, if not for a certain wimpy king named Yuuri Shibuya, who, unfortunately, ruined it from step one. Just as Wolfram had been on the edge of kissing Yuuri, he had declined and run away. Then, when he had grown to love Wolfram – oh, at least a little bit, just admit it-, he asked if Wolfram had, by any chance, used love potion on him. Life wasn't easy when you were Wolfram von Bielefeld, I am telling you.

And, well, Wolfram didn't need telling. _He_ needed someone to snap at him, to give him something to work with, because otherwise, he would set his –no, YUURI's- bed on fire. But of course, because his life wasn't easy –or because everybody was so frightened of him they crapped in their pants whenever he came by-, nobody did anything.

Wolfram cried out and made another fire ball, bigger than the ones before, and fired it out of the room through the open window. Beneath his window, Gwendal and Konrad ran around with buckets of water. Their brother never had the easiest way of dealing with his emotions. Wolfram didn't know of the damage he had done to the trees and fired new balls until he grew tired of it and fixed his eyes on the ground. Love potion.

Wolfram yelled, frustrated, and paced the room again. Love potion! Would he, Wolfram von Bielefeld, ever go that low to achieve his goal? Never! To even suggest such a thing had to be a crime! Wolfram slammed his fist against the wall and screamed.

'You.. _WIMP!_'

The sentence echoed in the room and Wolfram cringed when he heard the door open and, from the corners of his eyes, could see Yozak standing in the room. He growled at him and pointed his finger at Yozak.

'What do you want?'

Yozak grinned and sat down on the rare chair that was standing next to the closet. Wolfram eyes him suspiciously. Suddenly, his eyes widened. _Don't tell me. No way._ Yozak wriggled his eyebrows._ Shit. He knows._

'Ne, Wolfram, you should take it better.'

'_What,_' Wolfram snapped, '_WHY SHOULD I_?'

'Heika is dense, Wolfram, you do know that, right?'

'_WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME_?'

'Wolfram, you don't get it, do you?'

Wolfram was about to scream again, but then massaged his temple, sighing. He didn't want to play mind games. He wanted Yozak to go away and leave him be. He wanted to, you know, kill everything in sight and then scream some more. But apparently, Yozak wasn't going to give him what he needed and so, he had to get rid of him as fast as he could.  
Irritated, Wolfram sighed again.

'What is it, Yozak. Tell me, or I swear I'm going to set you on fire.'

Yozak purred.

'You are going to whát?'

'Yozak! Drop the act and tell me!'

There was a silence, before Yozak coughed and eyed his nails. They needed some polish, he decided, after further inspection.

'Heika is dense, Wolfram. Of course he'll blame it on you, first, but he'll gradually learn to understand, don't worry. He really does like you.'

Wolfram stood there, stunned, as Yozak departed through the door, leaving Wolfram alone in the room. Wolfram felt his cheeks colour and cursed loudly, shutting the door behind Yozak. He paced the room again, somewhat calmer by now, but nontheless irritated by Yuuri's behaviour and Yozak's irritating way of telling unimportant things. Or, well, maybe they were important, but not right now. Right now, he needed to be angry at Yuuri. Love potion.

'Che, Wimp.'

* * *

Later that day, Wolfram seemed to be a little bit calmer and paced the room a little less, but, instead, sat on the bed, sighing and staring at the ground. So Yuuri was dense. Did that have to do anything with the love potion? Maybe Yozak was right. Maybe Yuuri just was that dense and didn't want to like Wolfram, so he went into.. denial? No, that didn't make sense. Wolfram sighed again and looked out of the window, frowning when he saw white spots coming by. He stood, walked over to the window and watched, astounded, as snow fell down from the skies. 

Shin Makoku was a warm country. At least, the sun was shining almost every day and the rain would only show up when it became winter. But _snow_? Well, it was nice for a change, probably.

Wolfram had never really experienced it, as his mother didn't like the cold and always huddled them together to drink hot cocoa. And, well, when they finally finished, the snow had stopped and their mother told them not to go outside, since the snow had become 'dirty' by now. Wolfram snorted. His mother disliked everything that made her dress dirty, or her hair, or them, for that matter. But Wolfram didn't, and he decided to go outside. After all, he was big enough to find his way back into the castle, by now.

Wolfram left the room and stepped outside a few seconds later, marvelled by the white snowflakes falling down. He had gotten a white scarf from one of the maids and was feeling warm and secure at the moment, looking up into the sky as he walked around with no direction. Wolfram smiled as he eyed the ground closely: the snow had the form of an angel. Maybe it was a sign from Shinou – or maybe it was a sign that somebody had been outside, probably someone like Greta. But Wolfram didn't really care. At the moment, he wanted nothing but silence and peace.

And peace was what he got, the following hour, before he started wandering around again. He was bewildered when he noticed all the leaves had thin layers of snow on them and the flowers were almost buried in snow. When he grew tired of being outside, he decided to go back. He walked back to the castle again, watching the sky with interest, only to be knocked back a few meters by a hard substance.

Groaning, Wolfram held his head and stood up by himself, ignoring the hand that was offered.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I was—Wolfram?'

Wolfram groaned again, when he recognised the voice and backed off a little. He massaged his temple with one hand and yanked his cloak to get rid of the snow, with the other. When he was done, he grunted at his companion, who was standing in front of him in silence. After a while, the person spoke.

'Sorry, Wolfram. I really am.'

Wolfram grunted.

'I only _fell_, you wimp. Nothing to feel bad for.'

'No, I mean.. for the potion stuff.'

'You-- what?'

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.'

'Wait, I don't understand. Then why did you say it in the first place?'

'I don't know. I felt so happy all day and stuff and then I saved you and, we, well, you know, and I don't understand, because I'm not gay.'

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. He was.. apologizing? To him?

'So, I'm sorry. Maybe I was just feeling weird, I don't know.'

Wolfram scowled at Yuuri, before making a fireball in his hand. He wasn't really mad, but he decided he had to do something to break the tension. After all, he knew Yuuri wouldn't.

'_AND WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH JUST LOVING YOUR FIANCÉ_,' he yelled, before following Yuuri through the bushes and into the garden, smiling all the way.

Well, maybe Yuuri didn't know he liked Wolfram, at least Wolfram got an apology, right? Wolfram grinned and ran a bit faster. Yuuri screamed and ran faster, afraid of Wolfram and his temper. After a while, Wolfram stopped to breathe and walked after Yuuri. When he found Yuuri, he was standing still, breathing heavily, with his hands on his knees. Wolfram stepped into the area and Yuuri eyed him, alarmed.

'Wolfram, just- wait.'

'Hn.'

There was a rustle of leaves as Wolfram came out of the bushes, to stand next to Yuuri and catch his breath. After a while, Yuuri straightened and watched Wolfram, standing with his eyes closed and breathing very slowly. The snowing had ceised a little.

'You've been outside for a long time, haven't you,' Yuuri asked.

Wolfram nodded and opened his eyes, before grinning at Yuuri.

'I've never been outside in the snow. Mother never let us. But I think it's nice out here.'

Yuuri smiled and reached out to Wolframs hair, ruffling it and shedding the snow away.

'You've got snow all over you,' he said.

Wolfram felt his eyes widen when Yuuri ruffled his hair some more, and almost purred when Yuuri's fingertips touched his scalp. The act on itself was innocent, but one that signalled at least a little bit affection – or a brotherly affection or something, but then again, Wolfram wouldn't be Wolfram if he had thought of it as brotherly affection- and Wolfram enjoyed it.

He closed his eyes swiftly and opened them when Yuuri's hand left his hair and brushed over his shoulders, shoving off the snow. Wolfram smiled up to Yuuri. They stood like that for awhile. Wolfram finally diverted his eyes and was about to say something, but Yuuri beat him to it.

'You know, something tells me to kiss you right now.'

Wolfram was baffled for a second, then smirked at Yuuri.

'Well, what's stopping you?'

'…'

'…'

'I'm not gay.'

'Who says I am?'

'You dated guys, Wolfram. You're gay.'

'I haven't. Well, I didn't date them. And there were girls too, you know?'

'You're bisexual?!'

'No? I just date whoever I like. It's as simple as that.'

'But you're.. bisexual?'

Yuuri looked shocked. Wolfram rolled his eyes.

'Okay, I lied. I haven't dated anyone. Yet. I'm not bisexual.'

There was a short silence after that statement. Yuuri seemed confused.

'But you kissed both boys _and_ girls?'

Wolfram rolled his eyes and shook his head.

'As I was telling you, wimp, I made it up. The only interaction I ever really had in that way, was a kiss on the cheek. You?'

Yuuri blushed.

'Me? I.. I liked girls. They just didn't like me back.'

'So, we're in the same league, huh?'

Yuuri grunted and watched as Wolframs bright green eyes search his face. He looked so cute right now. He almost –ALMOST- leaned down to kiss him, but thought better of it and just watched Wolfram for awhile before leaning down and pecking Wolfram on the cheek. Wolfram purred and smiled at Yuuri, which made Yuuri tingle all over. Suddenly, Wolfram turned serious again, diverting his eyes again.

'What's the date,' Wolfram asked.

'Uh.. I think it's the tenth.'

'Of?'

'The tenth of January?'

Wolfram eyed his shoes as he understood he only had a week and a half left to get Yuuri to love him. Well, at least Yuuri did like him a little. Wolfram just had to convince him to look past the whole gay-straight-thing. Right?

Suddenly, Yuuri grabbed his hand and ran towards the castle, humming. Wolfram, surprised, stopped him.

'What are you doing?'

'What does it look like I'm doing? I'm dragging you inside!'

'.. what for?'

'Hot chocolate, of course,' Yuuri exclaimed, laughing as he started dragging Wolfram inside again.

Wolfram let him –but made sure to remember never to be dragged by Yuuri again when he noticed some scratches and broken bodyparts, because Yuuri didn't pull, but yank-- and pulled off his cloak and scarf once he was inside. Then he followed Yuuri to the kitchen, sitting down on a stool as he watched Yuuri fuss over the hot chocolate. A few times, one of the maids came in, eyed them, grabbed a random object and ran outside, after which Wolfram could hear the distinct sound of whispers and the infamous 'twenty on tonight'- bets. Yuuri didn't hear a thing, probably because he was humming –although, you couldn't call it humming, more like, screeching- ever since they had come into the kitchen.

When Yuuri opened a cabinet and let a plate fall down, Wolfram cursed and jumped up to help Yuuri. Yuuri pushed him away and picked up the pieces, before turning helplessly in search of a carbage can. Wolfram laughed a good while before showing him the garbage can. Yuuri, a kitchen god(ess)? Never. Even the thought of made him, well, giggle. Not that Wolfram von Bielefeld giggled, but it just.. happened sometimes. Yuuri eyed Wolfram suspiciously from the stove and then turned fully, two cups of hot cocoa in his hands. Wolfram took the one in front of him and watched as Yuuri sat down next to him.

'You know, if it wasn't for the missing pink apron-'

Wolfram was silenced by a slap on the head from Yuuri and rubbed the spot as he laughed loudly. Yuuri rolled his eyes, ignored him and drank from his hot chocolate. Wolframs laughing slowly died out and became a frequent chuckle. After a while, the chuckle, too, subsided. Wolfram sighed contently and drank a bit of hot cocoa, before turning to Yuuri, astounded.

'Yuuri, this is – it's really good! Where did you learn to make hot chocolate?!'

'My mother taught me. She's a chocolate freak.'

'Hn. My mother too.'

Yuuri snorted.

'Your mother doesn't make you wear girl outfits.'

Wolfram grinned.

'You're right. But 'Yu-chan, you look so adorable in them'.'

Yuuri smiled and looked at the landscape behind the window. Wolfram followed his eyes and smiled, too. It was still snowing.

'Wolfram, it's not like I don't like you, you know. I do. It's just.. I'm not gay. You're more like a best friend to me. Nothing complicated, just best friends, you understand?'

Wolfram sighed.

'I know, Yuuri.'

'You're a really good friend, Wolfram.'

Wolfram frowned, irritated, and watched Yuuri looking out of the window. _A friend? Okay, that's fine. Wait. He can still say that after the whole outside situation? A friend? After all that, I'm still just a friend? Without even hesitating?_

Wolfram snorted and drained his cup of hot chocolate. Wiping his mouth, he turned to Yuuri, angry. Yuuri, wimpy and dense as allways, didn't realise and continued watching the snow fall down. Hypnotised by Yuuri's hand, which was drawing circles on his thigh, Wolfram stood still for a while, before moving again. Wolfram now stood in front of Yuuri and smirked when Yuuri finally noticed him practically hanging over him. Yuuri turned to Wolfram, surprised, and backed away a little.

'Wolfram? Ne, Wolfram, what are you do- ngggh'

The sound of Yuuri's voice died when Wolframs lips claimed his in a kiss, with just the right amount of pressure. Wolfram pushed a little more, getting Yuuri out of his shocked state and getting him to close his eyes, when Yuuri realised it wasn't that bad. Wolfram grinned against Yuuri's lips when Yuuri started kissing back. He attacked Yuuri's lips furiously, licking and biting Yuuri's lips and then just kissing them. Then Wolfram, begging for entrance with his tongue, by licking Yuuri's bottom lip, sat down on Yuuri's lap. Yuuri gasped and opened his mouth, granting Wolfram permission with a grunt before letting Wolfram plunge into the wet cavern. As he sat down fully, Yuuri's hands welcomed him and encircled his waist immediately, moaning because of the battle raging in his mouth and at the same time sliding over Wolframs clothes sensually and drawing patterns on Wolframs back, riding up the shirt little by little.

Wolfram moaned and kissed harder, one hand ruffling Yuuri's hair and the other nuzzling the nape of Yuuri's neck. Wolfram was surprised when he found that Yuuri's hair wasn't as rough as he thought it would be, but actually rather soft. He pulled the hair one time, making Yuuri moan, before he arched up to Yuuri when Yuuri's hand touched his bare skin of his back and moaning too, urging Yuuri on.

Suddenly, there was a cough and both boys backed away, stunned as they noticed Cherí standing in the kitchen. Wolframs pupils became when he saw her. Oh no. They had a _problem_. A big problem. Cheri was in the kitchen. Had been standing in the kitchen. And she was smiling proudly. Wolfram cringed when she walked towards them.

'You… you kissed! My dear Yuuri, did you finally learn the truth about lo-'

'We didn't kiss,' Yuuri stated, calmly.

_Plunk_. Wolfram felt his heart break into pieces.

'Oh, but I saw you two!'

'We didn't kiss. I didn't. He did,' Yuuri answered, pointing at Wolfram, before standing up and walking out of the room.

Wolfram watched Yuuri walk away and felt tears streaming over his cheeks. He sat down, baffled, and let his mother fuss over him. She said she felt guilty. Well, of course she did. But if she felt guilty, then what did he feel? _She_ wasn't the one to be told that, two seconds ago hadn't been a kiss, but a.. a what? A fantasy? Had it been his imagination?

…It couldn't have been. Wolfram stepped out of his mothers embrace and ran out of the kitchen, on his way to his bedroom. Something was telling him he wasn't going to sleep in Yuuri's, tonight.

* * *

-I hate endings like this, but they have to fight you know. Brings them closer. Okay, that's a lie. But they have to, in order to really, you know, love in the end.-

Okay, so.. it was a bit shorter. But last chapter, I hadn't updated for like, a month, so I decided it should be longer. And this chapter is within the time limit, so I didn't stretch it out too much.

**ANYHOW:**  
You know you want it,  
click that button!

Please Review (and tell me if it was REALLY OOC or just a little XD)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I bring you ... TATATATATATAAAAAAAA .. chapter 6!  
And with that, I am sorry to announce, the last chapter of this gorgeous, marvellous, superb and wonderful fanfiction, called: Mission: Seduce Yuuri. I am terribly sorry and I would've continued it for much longer, if I didn't have this one problem:inspiration, people! It was getting harder and harder to write this, so.. I guess I just kind of.. finished it. Maybe it's a bit of an abrupt end, but I've totally worked my ass of for this so, be careful what you say!  
.. Aww, no you can say what you want. It's just that, exams are starting tomorrow and I'm totally going to die and stuff, first up is Latin and I'm a wreck with Latin. Don't even bother trying to save me, I'm drowning fast- that kinda type, you know? Okay, maybe I'm overreacting. it's just, it's 28 texts, you guys! Plus, we have to translate Caesar. I am sooooooo dead.  
Okay, going to happier things:  
I watched OVA 4 of KKM today! It's sooooo cool, with Wolfie and the pink Bear Bee and Shinou (Omg is he hot or not!) and Murata (he still likes him, Shinou, I mean) and OVA 3 was AMAZING. DID YOU SEE THAT KISS. Though it was a bit sad that it was forced and that they both saw different things (Yuuri: ew, you were in love with me. I wanted to kill him) BUT. THEY KISSED!

Lastly:

I hope you enjoy this last chappie and thank you for staying with me for so long! I couldn't havedone it without you guys! Gracias/Thank you/ Danke/ Bedankt/ Merci beaucoup/ arigatou/ Grazie!

Disclaimer: Haven't we been through this already? .. I don't own it. Though I do own this story!

Anyhow, on with it:

* * *

6.

There was a hesitation audible and Wolfram was hoping, for just one second, that the words he so desperately needed to hear would come out.

'_but.. I'm sorry, Wolfram' _

_  
.._but no such luck today.

What Yuuri said was something entirely different from what he had hoped.

'But.. I don't know how to say this, Wolfram, but maybe you should go on a vacation for a while. Just to, you know, cool down a bit and relax. I mean, it's not normal going around and kissing random people and it made me wonder if we were friends at all since you didn't talk to me afterwards and-'

'How could I talk to you when you _locked yourself up_?!'

'Don't shout, Wolfram. I still think you should take a break.'

'I don't want to.'

'You have to.'

'Because I, what, kissed you? Because _YOU_ kissed _ME_ back?'

'I did _not_ kiss you back!'

'Wimp! Why are you even the Maou? You've got no backbone or whatsoever. You never take the responsibility and you run away when things get hard!'

'Maybe I do, but I don't go _kissing_ random people!'

Wolfram snorted and paced from left to right: this was getting on his nerves. Finally, after days of locking himself up, Yuuri decided to come out of his room and this was the first thing he tended to? Getting rid of him? He grunted. No way. There's no such thing as getting rid of Wolfram von Bielefelt.

But, of course, Yuuri was the Maou. And if the Maou wanted him to have a break.. he was obliged to, wasn't he? He grimaced. He didn't want a break. There was only a week left to persuade Yuuri and it wasn't looking good.  
He sighed.

'Yuuri, I don't want to go! It's very important that I stay here,' he answered, pronouncing every word clearly.

Yuuri straightened and took a few paces in his direction, looking furious. There was a glint in his eyes which made even Wolfram back up a bit, until he was pushed up against a wall, with no way of escaping. Wolfram cursed.

He was having a bad day- no, wait, make that; _another_ bad day. He hadn't had _good_ days since _The Incident_. Yuuri scowled at him and grabbed Wolframs shoulders.

'Wolf, you need to think about what you did. You kissed me!'

He started shaking Wolfram. Wolfram complained loudly.

'Wolfram, you didn't even ask!'

'You never _ask_ somebo-'

'Yeah, well, I say you do,' Yuuri yelled as he slammed his fist onto the wall, missing Wolframs head by a few inches.

Wolframs eyes fluttered closed as he tried to calm himself. _It's just Yuuri, just Yuuri._ Suddenly, Yuuri's other fist slammed into the wall on the other side of his head. _He would never do anything, calm down, calm down.._ Okay. It didn't work.  
Wolfram opened his eyes and was surprised by the sudden closeness of Yuuri's face.

Though it really wasn't a good thing, as Yuuri's eyes were flashing with anger.

Wolfram felt really small and feared the worst. Maybe Yuuri was really strong after all. Maybe he could beat him up bad. Who knows what this baseball of his could do.

And the fact that Yuuri was gazing at him so intently didn't help. Especially not because he'd never been able to withstand staring for long. The feeling of Yuuri's breath brushing past his cheeks, wasn't helping him either, except for making his blush more evident... oh, and his cheek was feeling all tingly. Didn't help much. And, lastly, the fact that Yuuri was standing so close to Wolfram, made it impossible for Wolfram to ignore the body heat Yuuri was giving off and all of that together made a fine -, very confused,- Wolfram.

Yuuri suddenly growled and Wolframs eyes became big when he noticed Yuuri had changed. His eyes had changed and there seemed to have changed something within Yuuri's body, too. Wolfram eyed Yuuri's face, a bit frightened, only to see big, brown eyes sparkling back at him. He seemed to be happy.

'Wolfram,' was all Yuuri said and then it hit Wolfram. This wasn't Yuuri, it was his soul!

'Yuuri is a bit angry right now, so let's just leave him for a minute. We need to talk.'

'We do?'

Wolframs voice quivered. He didn't want to talk. He knew he'd screwed up.

'Yes.'

'Oh..'

'Wolfram, you screwed up. But don't worry. Yuuri kind of knows what's going on now..'

'Eh? He knows he likes me?'

'No, he knows I'm coming out sometimes. He's surpressing me. But keep seducing him. I think it's working.'

'EH?!'

Just as Wolframs exclamation stopped echoing through the room, the real Yuuri came back. Wolfram was thrown back a bit, because he thought he was going to be scolded- it was his _life_, right?-, but in the end, the soul didn't do anything. Oh, well, why would he complain, right?

Yuuri was still furious, and Wolfram suddenly realised he was still looking in Yuuri's brown eyes. But it was too late. Just this few seconds made him drown in their depths and Wolframs knees seemed to give away. Yuuri gave a yell of surprise when Wolfram fell down and grabbed him, hoisting him up against the wall.

'Wolfram? Wolfram!'

'Knees, your eyes..'

'What? Wolfram, are you okay?'

Wolfram suddenly seemed to recover and coughed.

'I think I am.'

Yuuri sighed, relieved, and suddenly realised how close they were, right when it hit Wolfram too. Wolfram bit his lip and watched Yuuri's eyes descend to his lips. He blushed again, this time –if it was even possible- more fervently and watched Yuuri's lips open and close, like a fish. It was strange how comparable Yuuri was to a fish, Wolfram thought as he drowned in those brown eyes again. They weren't smart, had a wimpy look on things and, well-

Wolfram made a startled noise as Yuuri's face came closer and he felt the blood rush through his veins. He wasn't going to.. or was he? Wolfram gulped.

'Wolfram,' Yuuri said, huskily. 'You need to go on a break.'

Wolfram felt Yuuri's hot breath on his cheeks and nodded in a confused state. Why was he bringing this up now? And, wait, why was this happening again? Would Yuuri run away again? Wolfram glanced at his sides and noticed both of Yuuri's hands were next to his head again. Great. Just great. Wolframs knees turned to mush and he really needed to think clearly, but he couldn't. And Yuuri just kept coming closer. Suddenly, there was the warm feeling of Yuuri's lips on his and Wolframs eyes widened. What?! He hadn't done anything! Really, if that wimp was going to run away agai-

Yuuri kissed harder and Wolfram made a startled noise, before kissing back. As Yuuri moved his lips against Wolframs, Wolfram moaned and arched up to Yuuri. Had Yuuri finally realised his feelings for Wolfram? Wolfram had no idea, but he didn't _really_ care at the moment. He let his hands travel up Yuuri's back until they found Yuuri's hair, fisting it as Yuuri moaned in response.

Wolfram smirked against Yuuri's lips and made a satisfied sound when Yuuri pushed Wolfram against the wall and pushed his body flush against it. Yuuri's hands left the wall and wandered over Wolframs upper body, making him moan and shiver multiple times. When they had to part for air, Yuuri started kissing Wolframs neck. Wolfram whimpered and groaned when Yuuri started sucking on a particular spot. He glanced at a picture of Greta subconciously and suddenly, smiled deviously.

'You're going to give Greta material again, Yuuri..'

Yuuri put a halt on his administrations and Wolfram smiled dreamily. Suddenly, Yuuri's head came up, shocked. Wolfram watched his face, dreading it, but at the same time, interested in his reaction. He cocked his head to the side and smiled in a cocky manner. Yuuri brought his hand to his lips, touching them with his fingers.

'I- I can't believe I just did that.'

Wolfram shrugged.

'But you did.'

'Wolfram, could you please go? Now?'

Wolfram eyed Yuuri curiously.

'You're not denying this?'

'No. Please go,' answered Yuuri.

He eyed Yuuri, then shrugged and pulled away Yuuri's hand from the wall, before continuing on his way out. When he closed the door behind him, he grinned.

Well, that had been.. interesting, to say the least.

* * *

There had been times when Yuuri wouldn't come to bed. Those were the times he was either on earth, or on a trip with Conrad. But when he was in the palace, he always came to the same bed. Wolfram knew this. He had seen it happen. He had _been_ there.

But tonight, Yuuri hadn't come to bed yet.

After the little incident a few hours ago, Wolfram had decided to sleep in their bed. Had hoped it would all work out. But it didn't seem to be working out. Yuuri still hadn't come to bed and it was around eleven o' clock now. Normally, Yuuri would come in around ten. Wolfram made a noise to fill the silence surrounding him, and turned to Yuuri's side, checking, once again, if Yuuri really wasn't there.

But, Yuuri still wasn't lying next to him. Wolfram glanced at the wall on the other side of the room, where a painting of all the inhabitants of Blood Pledge Castle was hanging. It was beautiful, Wolfram had to agree to that. When there was a sound coming from the hall, Wolfram sat up immediately. He could hear voices in the hallway.

'But, Conrad, isn't it wrong?'

'Of course not. It's common in Shin Makoku, you should know that by now.'

'I know! But on earth it's not!'

'What does that matter?'

'I-I.. a lot?'

Conrad laughed loudly.

'Goodnight, Yuuri.'

'Demo-'

'Yuuri, don't worry so much. I don't think your parents would mind and _he _certainly won't.'

Wolfram heard Yuuri laughing and could almost see his goofy smile. It was such a Yuuri-like thing to do. He sighed as the door opened and swiftly closed his eyes as a streak of light fell onto the bed. Yuuri shuffled into the room, closed the door and walked over, before sighing. It sounded like he was troubled.

'For how long, Wolfram?'

Wolfram cracked open one of his eyes and observed Yuuri. Yuuri seemed to be staring at the wall behind him.

'How long what?'

'How long have you been saving me?'

Wolfram sat up, staring at Yuuri; shocked.

'Wha- How-Why? Wait, how did you know?!'

Yuuri chuckled and shook his head.

'Thank you. For not telling Günter about the apple tree, I mean. I wouldn't be alive if he'd known.'

There was a stunned silence, in which Wolfram seemed to progress Yuuri's words.

'You ran away from Günter _again_?!'

'Come on, Wolfram, I do it all the time. And I _know_ you know about the apple tree, so I wanted to thank you for helping me out.'

'..Oh. Okay.'

Wolfram lay down again, relieved that he didn't have to explain anything. He chuckled slightly.

'But you should go to his lessons more. This is your country, you know!'

Yuuri sighed sourly, ignoring Wolframs comment. He changed in –much to Wolframs dismay- the bathroom, and then walked into the room again, stopping when he saw Wolfram staring at him. Wolfram blushed and turned away. Yuuri just stood there, thinking. Then he smirked.

The bed dipped and Wolfram turned around, shrieking when Yuuri's face was only a few inched apart from his.

'I'm sorry for, you know, what happened at noon.'

Wolfram's eyebrow shot up.

'Why?'

'I.. I don't know. Maybe you didn't want to,' Yuuri smiled goofily and scratched the back of his head. Wolfram felt his eyes widen. 'Maybe I should've asked first and stuff.'

Wolfram was stunned. Was he saying that.. was he acknowledging it? The kiss? The everything? Him? His eyes widened –if possible- even more and he pouted.

'You mean, you- ngghn!'

Wolfram was interrupted by Yuuri's lips, kissing him on the mouth. Wolfram made another strangled noise, but sighed when Yuuri put a little pressure into the kiss, groaning as Yuuri's hand fell on his hip heavily. Wolfram felt his insides flip over, turn up and down, release the butterflies and whatnot, and enjoyed the warm feeling that was forming in his gut. He moved his lips against Yuuri's and smiled when one of Yuuri's hands played with his golden locks, absentmindedly tugging them sometimes.

He placed his hands on Yuuri's breast and gasped when he felt something wet rubbing against his lips. Yuuri didn't waste any time and turned Wolfram over, hovering over his body as his tongue mapped out the cave beneath him. Wolfram squirmed and fought for dominance, but had to admit defeat at some point because he had enough of fighting the wonderful feelings. He started fisting Yuuri's hair again, and noticed Yuuri did indeed really like this. He smiled and broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

Yuuri hoisted himself up on all fours, hovering over Wolfram again, before nipping Wolframs lips again. Wolfram kissed back, but moaned, dissapointed, when Yuuri's lips wandered over his jawline, kissing and nipping and slowly going backwards until he pulled Wolframs earlobe, making him squirm beneath him. Yuuri smiled and blew into the ear, making Wolfram giggle softly, before pulling himself up a bit and kissing Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri kissed Wolframs earlobe and continued to suck at a certain point in his neck, making Wolfram moan. The sudden jolts of happiness made Wolfram arch up to Yuuri, who groaned in surprise. Yuuri blew on the spot and sucked on it again, causing Wolfram to shiver. His hands fisted Yuuri's hair and arched up to Yuuri again, until Yuuri let go again and smirked at Wolfram. Wolfram grinned back.

'You finally noticed, didn't you, wimp?'

Yuuri gazed into Wolframs eyes, before he nodded.

Wolfram's face broke into a big smile and he came up to give Yuuri a quick kiss, before falling down again.

'Took you long enough.'

Yuuri blushed and Wolframs eyes sparkled happily as he pulled Yuuri down again for another mindblowing kiss.

* * *

The next day, Wolfram awoke in Yuuri's arms, guarded against the frightening –coughGüntercough- horrors of the world. He smiled against Yuuri's breast and glanced up, only to notice Yuuri was already awake. A blush spread over his face.

'Good morning,' Yuuri whispered, smiling.

Wolfram nodded and then came up, nipping Yuuri's lips.

'That's how _I_ say 'good morning',' he answered, when a sudden bolt of courage hit him.  
Yuuri smirked at him.

'Do you, now?'

Wolfram laughed nervously when he saw the glint in Yuuri's eyes. Bracing himself for what was to come, he glanced up one more time, before- he started laughing really hard.

Yuuri looked shocked, insulted even.

'Yuuri, you- I,' Wolfram couldn't continue for a new set of giggles escaped him as he pointed at Yuuri's neck. Yuuri cocked his head, intrigued, but then noticed a big hickey on Wolframs neck. He smiled when he craned his head to look at it, grinning when he saw the whole neck.

'Wolfram.. you've got a hickey,' he answered, still smiling.

Wolfram laughed.

'You too,' he answered, laughing again.

Yuuri smiled sweetly.

'You've got more than one, Wolf.'

That's where Wolfram stopped laughing and stared at a sniggering Yuuri, in shock.

He stood up, walked over to a mirror and felt his eyes widen as he pulled down his negligée a bit. There were thousands, hundreds, millions! -in reality, there were seven of them, but Wolfram always liked to overreact.  
The most horrid thing was; they were in clear view. As Wolfram stood there, helpless, Yuuri walked over, bringing him his clothes as he grinned at him deviously. Wolfram cried out and stomped to the bathing chambers, hoping to scrub them away.

* * *

'Wolfram, how is it going with the plan to sedu- ah, nevermind,' said Gisela, taking one look at Wolframs neck.

Wolfram scowled.

'Yeah, yeah, shut up already. Where is that wimp? I'm going to kill him for giving me these things!'

Thank you all for reading and I hope you have a nice life!?  
Okay, that felt wrong. Anyway, I hope you don't mind it was this short and I hope to see your reviews soon :)

Pleaaaseeee,  
Push that button! It's the last chappie, guys!  
Pleaaase? Pretty, pretty please?


	7. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

A/N: Seriously, I'm such a wreck with this story! -When the third season came out, I was all like: do I even want to see this, but then I saw episode 1 and I was hooked again. This made me think about my vow to, one day, make an ending that suited this story, and, well, I think I made it, finally! Did this epilogue on a whim, so it'll be full of errors, but I just had to post it! Oh, and, by the way, I lived through my exams and although my grades aren't magnificent, I think I'll pass again, this year. Whoopdidoo! At the moment I've got a lost of tests, so I have to study for history again in like, what, half an hour or something? I think so. Anyway, have fun!

Disclaimer: I think we can establish, that after six chapters of not owning it, I still don't own KKM, thankyouverymuch.

* * *

**Epilogue**

A few of the soldiers chuckled when they heard their Maoh yelling and saw him running over the field towards the castle, fleeing for a seething Wolfram.

'Wolfram, it was just a plant, what are you thinking?!'

Wolfram growled and chased Yuuri some more.  
'I don't care! Didn't you see how Anissina looked at you?!'

'She did not!'

'She did,' Wolfram yelled as they ran into the bushes.

A few trees up ahead, Yuuri stopped running and stood still, panting as he watched Wolfram come up to him. Yuuri smirked at Wolfram.

'Think we fooled them?'

Wolfram nodded, smiling sweetly, before sitting against the tree and resting with his eyes closed. Yuuri did the same and sighed, content with just sitting with Wolfram. Wolfram smiled and blushed fiercely when he felt a hand intertwining with his. He felt a jolt of happiness go through him and he opened his eyes, only to see Yuuri sitting there with his eyes closed.

'Mmn?'

'Hm, I was thinking it was such a bother to hide this from the others.'

One of Yuuri's eyes cracked open.

'It's not everyone, Wolfram. Conrad, Günter, Gwendal, your mother.. they all know about us. It's just, with this fiancée-stuff, I'm not allowed to touch you before we marry.'

Wolfram diverted his eyes and blushed.

'I know..'

Yuuri laughed loudly and pulled Wolfram against him, kissing his head in the process. Wolfram sighed, a bit troubled –they were in love! Why couldn't they just show it?! To hell with those habits and rituals! Yuuri pushed Wolfram back and watched the castle.

'Wolfram?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you want to go stargazing tonight?'

Wolfram contemplated the idea and then nodded. It wasn't like he had anything to do, anyway, and spending time with Yuuri had become one of his favorite hobbies. Yuuri smiled in his own goofy matter. Wolfram snorted.  
'It's just stargazing, you wimp!'

* * *

'Yuuri, I can't see a single star! Remind me, again, why did you want to go _stargazing_?!'

'Eh.. because of the stars?'

Wolfram snorted

'Wimp.'

Yuuri nodded and laid down on the blanket as he stared at the stars. Wolfram watched him and felt the blood rush to his face. After all this time, he would've thought he'd gotten rid of his embarassment, but no. Everything seemed to work against him. First of all, he couldn't openly display his affection and secondly, he still turned red whenever he found Yuuri attractive –which was, by the way, every damn second. But then again, he did get Yuuri, so not everybody up there seemed to hate them. Wolfram smirked when he remembered seducing Yuuri and blushed when he remembered the many nights after that. Apparently, Yuuri had great stamina.

'Wolfram?'

'Hm,' Wolfram asked, watching as Yuuri sat up.

'Come here for a second.'

Wolfram's brow arched and he sat next to Yuuri, curious as to why Yuuri looked so nervous. Although he did find the red on Yuuri's cheeks kind of sweet. Yuuri coughed and put a hand in his pocket as he took Wolfram's hand.

'Erm, Wolfram? I wanted to ask you something..'

'Get on with it, wimp.'

'Oh, um, well.. Wolfram, I wanted to ask you,' Yuuri continued as he got a box out of his pocket and opened it, only to reveal a beautiful ring, 'if you wanted to, well, marry me?'  
Wolfram sat there, astounded, and watched Yuuri for a second, before throwing his arms around him and kissing Yuuri on the lips. Yuuri responded for a second, before breaking away.

'Is that a yes,' he asked, slipping the ring onto Wolfram's finger.

'What do you think it is,' Wolfram answered as he nuzzled Yuuri's neck before coming back up again.

Yuuri smirked and laid Wolfram down on the blanket, before hovering over him and kissing him on the lips. Wolfram moaned and felt a burning sensation on his abdomen, where Yuuri had placed his hand, which made his heart leap. He arched into the touch and gasped when Yuuri went under his shirt. Yuuri didn't waste those seconds and pushed his tongue into Wolfram's mouth, making sure to touch all the places Wolfram had sensitive skin, making Wolfram whimper under him. Yuuri moaned when Wolfram's hands occupied themselves with his black hair and rubbed one of Wolframs nipples, making sure it got all the attention it needed. Wolfram grunted and pulled Yuuri down, aligning their bodies. A faint noise was heard when their groins touched and Yuuri subtly broke the kiss, panting after he did so. He smirked.

'So, I guess we'll be married then, Mister Wolfram Shibuya..'

Wolfram's face scrunched up.

'Hey, who said I'd take your na-'

Before Wolfram could finish his sentence, he was pulled away in another intoxicating kiss by his lover. But he didn't really mind. He had forever to tell Yuuri he was never going to be a Shibuya. Although Yuuri von Bielefeld didn't really sound that bad, now, did it?

* * *

Suddenly, two peope burst through the great amount of people that had gathered to watch a certain wedding of a certain important person, making some of them giggle as they ran by.

'I saw you,' a familiar voice yelled.

'You saw what?! I didn't do a-ny-thing!'

The two ran through the crowd, the one chasing the other.

'Oh, I saw you, Yuuri von Bielefeld, I saw you!'

'Oh, for the last time, Wolfram-'

'You batted your eyelashes and-'

Suddenly, above all the noise, a voice yelled:  
'WOLFRAM, I DID NOT TRY TO SEDUCE THE PRIEST'

* * *

**So.. isn't this a more suitable ending?  
I thought so. Anyway, push that button!**

**You know you want it!**


End file.
